Libérée, Délivrée
by BigTimeOT4
Summary: What happens when princess Elsa is accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry? Will her parents let her go? Who will be her friends and foes? NOW FIRST YEAR COMPLETE! Read to find out. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is my first try on a crossover. Also, my first Frozen fic. I hope you guys aren't disappointed or anything if it doesn't turn out like I wanted it to X'D**

**Pairings: Not decided yet…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Harry Potter :P**

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

_Elsa's POV (11 years old)_

It was another boring day in my room. I was sitting by the window and looking at our royal garden. There was a small pond with a few ducklings, tons of various flowers, trees and the soft green grass. My eight-year-old sister Anna was playing with the ducklings, one of our maids being with her. I smiled faintly. Oh, what I'd give to be down there with her. We could play and have fun like we used to. I really missed those times.

Three years ago, Anna and I used to do everything together; we even shared a room. Almost every night my little sister sneaked into my bed and bugged me about wanting to play. I often refused, being tired and all. However, that one particular night she persuaded me with the one question that would always make me come and play: Do you wanna build a snowman?

You have to know, I have strange… powers. I can create ice and snow out of thin air! We had snowball fights in the middle of July and built snowmen in the ball room. Nothing did ever go wrong… until that night.

We entered our large ball room and I filled it with snow. We did some ice-skating… well, I was ice-skating; Anna was gliding around on her butt. We built a snowman and I called him Olaf and made him talk for Anna. I loved it when she was all giddy and happy… so full of life.

Then I started building small hills of snow, which Anna jumped on. And she jumped further and faster, I wasn't quick enough to build more hills. I started to panic when she wouldn't stop jumping and suddenly I hit her with my magic on the head. I screamed when she fell down to the ground, not moving anymore. I cradled her to my chest, seeing a strand of her fiery red hair turn white.

Alerted by my scream, mom and dad entered the ball room. I quickly explained the situation. Father looked at me worriedly, but I could've sworn there was something else in his eyes. Disappointment? I couldn't tell.

We brought Anna to some trolls in the mountains, who healed her by erasing her memories of my magic. They told me my powers were going to be more powerful… and that fear is going to be great danger for myself.

Father swore to protect me. I was glad… till I knew what he meant by "protecting". I was given my own room. They locked me in there, cause it was too dangerous for me and for Anna if I was playing with her. They told me to conceal my powers and my feelings in order to stay safe.

I hated it. I hated it with passion. Being inside all the time, having to send Anna away when she wanted to play with me, being all alone… My parents were always away on some business trips, and no staff was allowed in my room. I felt like a prisoner in my own room.

Though it somehow had positive sides too… When my parents were away, I took off the gloves they gave me and started to test my powers. I made it snow in my room again and all that easy stuff, and soon enough I could build ice sculptures and even a small ice palace.

Nevertheless I was lonely; and seeing Anna playing all by herself in our garden made me even sadder. Why won't mother and father let me go out again? I could show them how good I was at controlling my emotions and powers; there was no need to keep me inside any longer.

However… somehow I knew they wouldn't understand. Ever since that fateful night, my parents acted… strange. Sure, they were supportive in the beginning, but they also shut me out. Every time I asked where I got the powers from, or why I was different from them, they would ignore it and changed the subject. I always wondered why I looked different. Sure, dad was blond, but it was a different blond. My hair was platinum, almost white. My skin was fairer than theirs. I suspected it had to do with my powers, but without any information all I could do was guess.

I sighed and laid down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I smiled when I made snow on me. Someday I'll be free… someday I can let it go.

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

**So, this was the prologue. I hope it was okay xD Next chapter will be longer, promise. And next chapter there will be magic involved xD**

**As for pairings, I'm open for everything! Just write which pairings you'd like to see in a review ;D Please note that there won't be much of Anna or Kristoff in this fic… :(**

**LOVE!**


	2. The Letter

**Okay! Here we have the first real chapter! Hope you like it! Oh, and since Elsa's the crown princess and stuff, her parents drilled her to be all mature and stuff. That's why she's so adult-like even as an 11year old… Also, this chapter is also in Elsa's POV, and I'm sorry if this chap's a little… boring -.-**

**Pairings: Still not decided…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Harry Potter. **

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

_I was small. Like a 1 or 2 year old. The room was held in light blue colors, over the small white bed was a mobile of snowflakes and a stuffed penguin was next to me. It looked like a nursery. I touched the penguin and it turned to ice. I gasped and pulled my baby hand back. I crawled over to the door, which opened before I reached it. A beautiful woman with platinum hair entered and smiled at me. She picked me up and cradled me to her chest. "Oh sweetie, what did you do?" She looked at the penguin. I was afraid she would yell at me… but she didn't. Instead she just hugged me closer. "Honey, I'm so proud of you! Jack! You have to see what our daughter did!" _

I awoke with a gasp. Apparently I had fallen asleep somehow. I rubbed my eyes and tried to catch my breath. _…What our daughter did… _But that woman wasn't my mother… My mother was the queen of Arendelle. And my father's name wasn't Jack. Just a dream… it was all just a dream. Yeah, it had to be. I made the snow on my bed vanish, but was interrupted by some tapping on my window. A brown owl was trying to get in. I frowned and walked over to the window. Should I let her in? Slowly I opened up the window a little and the owl pressed herself in. She let an envelope fall on my bed and landed on my desk. Curiously I grabbed it and examined it.

_Princess Elsa of Arendelle_

_Second floor, third bedroom to the left_

_Royal Palace of Arendelle_

Who sent this letter? And how did the person know where exactly my bedroom was? I turned the letter around and opened it carefully and with trembling hands. I've never EVER in my life received a letter. I didn't have any other relatives that could write me some letter, and our kingdom didn't really know me. And now a complete stranger wrote to me?

Once the envelope was open, I took a deep breath and unfolded it and read the few lines written.

_Dear Princess Elsa,_

_we're pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I read the short letter a few more times, but still couldn't believe what was written there. A school for witches and wizards? Was this McGonagall nuts? Wizards? No. That couldn't be real… but… my powers are pretty real. So couldn't it be possible that real witches or wizards exist? It just sounded so… strange. Though I have to say it really excited me; the thought that there are other magical people. Maybe even people with powers like mine. Maybe they understand what I was going through.

I didn't need a school for helping me control my powers; I already taught myself. But it sure would be interesting to meet others like me; to just associate with others. Never being alone again, never feeling lonely anymore.

A grin appeared on my face as I thought of all the possibilities. I couldn't wait to tell my parents… Wait… would father and mother let me go? I mean, they practically locked me in my own room, why would they let me go to some school that maybe even doesn't exist. But why would someone make up something like that? And teach an owl to bring a letter to my room…? Ugh. How can I be sure this is not some trick? Wait. Didn't the letter say they're waiting for a reply? I could write a letter and question them. Yeah, that would be good.

I sat down at my desk and petted the owl a little before I started writing, wrecking my brain to sound like the mature princess I was taught to be.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress,_

_I was really surprised to receive a letter of a school for witchcraft and wizardry. I'm sure you'll understand my suspicion. How can I be sure this is not some trick? As a princess, there are many foes that try to assassinate me in order to get to the king and queen of Arendelle. I hope you understand that I need evidence that you are speaking the truth. I would really like to visit your school, but without any evidence, I am afraid I cannot attend. I hope you understand._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Princess Elsa of Arendelle_

I read the letter over again. Satisfied with it, I put it into an envelope and tied it to the owls foot. I petted her again, before asking: "Can you take that to the Deputy Headmistress?" I had no idea if the owl could really understand me, but I had to try. The owl hooted, and it sounded like she understood me. Only seconds later she was out the window and gone.

I sat down on my bed and sighed. So… what if all this really existed? What if I really had a chance to attend a school for wizards and witches… what if my parents won't let me go? No, it was out of question; they wouldn't let me go. The real question was… how could I persuade them to let me go? Well, if this all was real, of course.

Maybe I'm still sleeping? Maybe this is all a dream? No, no dream. I was sure I was awake. I even pinched my arm to assure myself. Okay, keep calm, Elsa… Don't get too excited. That's not princess-like at all.

I figured it would take a while till the owl brought the letter to that Deputy Headmistress and till I got a reply. So I decided to just go to bed, since all I could do was wait…

_Three Days Later_

I yawned as I tried to concentrate on the book I was reading at the moment. The last few nights were filled with crazy dreams of that mysterious woman in that nursery. And the times I was awake between the dreams, I was thinking about that owl and the school. I was hoping for a quick reply, and on the second day I was afraid I might offended the Deputy Headmistress somehow. Maybe all of this really existed and she was insulted that I questioned them? I really hoped that wasn't the case…

A knock interrupted my "reading" and I was glad to be able to put it away. "Come in." My mother opened the door and entered. She smiled at me and sat down next to me. "How are you, honey?" I smiled back at her. "I'm fine… just a little bored."

"Have you already finished your book?" I fought the urge to roll my eyes and shook my head. The book was about how to behave as a queen. It's the fifth they've made me read about that topic.

"Elsa… you know you have to be prepared…" She looked a little disappointed.

"I'm eleven years old, why do I have to prepare so much right now? I mean, there is so much time till I have to be queen…" Mother shook her head.

"You know how dangerous it is to be the ruler of such a rich country as Arendelle. What if someone succeeds in assassinating your father and me? You'll have to take over the throne as soon as you turn 21. Or marry someone at the age of 18 to take over the throne then. I just want you to be prepared for the worst case." I sighed and nodded, before taking the book again. It was no use discussing with her anyways. She seemed satisfied and rubbed my shoulder before leaving my room.

All this talk about taking over the throne made me sick. Only because I was the oldest, the crown princess. I more than once wished that I was the younger one; that I wouldn't have to be the queen. I wouldn't have to study all the oh-so-important stuff and I wouldn't have to act all mature. Nevertheless I did it, just to make my parents happy… Who seemed to give a shit if I was happy with all of it. However, objection was not an option.

So I just started reading again. I just finished the first paragraph when there was a tapping on my window again. The book was easily forgotten when I saw the brown owl again. I eagerly opened the window and let her in. She let another letter and a small package fall on my bed.

I picked the letter up first and opened it…

_Dear Princess Elsa,_

_I was informed that you want some proof of the existence of magic. Of course I understand that you, as the crown princess, need to make sure you are safe. I, Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, will show you some proof of magic. Just look at the small present the owl brought. I'm sure that's proof enough, and since I heard you like chocolate, I'm sure you'll like it. I will be glad to meet you at September 1__st__._

_Your's sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I blinked and put the letter away. The headmaster himself wrote that letter! And he has some proof! My heart was thumping wildly as I picked up the package and opened it. I frowned when there was something purple. I turned it around and opened it, when suddenly a frog jumped out of it! I let it fall to the floor and let out a scream. The frog jumped around in my room and I quickly let it freeze when it tried to jump out of the window. Only seconds later I heard knocking on my door.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" That was father. He couldn't find out. I shooed the owl out of the window and closed it. I quickly grabbed the frozen frog and stuffed it under my pillow, along with the letter and kicked the purple package under my bed, just in time before father opened the door. I grinned at him widely.

"Good morning, father." He came over to me and put a hand to my shoulder. "You were screaming. Is everything alright?" I smiled. "Yes, just thought I saw a spider, but it was just a shadow." Father let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, I thought your powers got out of control again… Why aren't you wearing your gloves?" He grabbed them from the table and pushed them over my hands. "S-Sorry father, it was just so warm here in my room…" He smiled at me.

"Well, then let's open the window, shall we?" I was afraid the owl would come back in, and that would make father really suspicious. "No father, I'm okay now. I just want to go back to reading my book."

He looked at the book and then back at me fondly. "You can't imagine how proud I am… I'm sure you'll be a great queen… as long as you keep your powers in…" Father took my hand, and we both said it: "Conceal, don't feel."

Father smiled one last time at me before leaving and closing the door behind me. I wiped some imaginary sweat from my face and took the gloves off again, before opening the window myself. Just as I thought the owl came back in and landed on my chair. I grabbed the frog from underneath my pillow and examined it as long as it was frozen. It had a strange color, a dark brown. It almost looked like… chocolate? I grabbed the letter again. Huh, since he heard I liked chocolate… Maybe there was some chocolate left in that purple package. I looked under the bed and picked the package up again. No, no chocolate. Just a picture of some old man. He had a long white beard and glasses… and he winked at me? I blinked and looked again, but he didn't repeat it. My gaze wandered to the chocolate frog again and I gulped. Looking back at the package, I froze. The man was gone! What the… He just vanished!

I let the package fall on my bed and unfroze the frog. It began jumping around again but I caught it and looked at it in my hands. It really was out of chocolate… and it lived! Wow! That meant magic really existed. The school was real! God, I was so excited! I let the frog go and petted the owl. I wrote a quick thank-you-reply and the owl flew away.

One week… one week till September 1st. One week till I'll meet people that are just as me. Now my only problem were my parents. Of course they wouldn't let me go. I just knew it. I couldn't even ask, they would lock my door again, and I just had them so far to at least leave it unlocked.

Yesterday evening I already thought of a plan… but it was going to be hard to do it. I looked at the package and sighed. I know I had to do it. It was my only chance for a social life. I was going to do it tonight… I just had to.

I grabbed some piece of parchment and started writing a letter for Anna. I wrote how I always wanted to play with her and how much I missed her. I wrote about my powers and about the letters from these wizards. About the frog made out of chocolate and about my plan. I also wrote that she can't tell our parents, they would get mad and try to stop me. But I also needed her help. If she didn't get another letter in the next 3 weeks, she had to tell father and mother so they could come and search for me.

I knew that if it really was a trap, I might needed help from my parents. I had faith in Anna and knew she wouldn't let me down. She was my sister, after all.

Once it was night and I was sure mom and dad were asleep, I sneaked out of my room and into Anna's. I put the letter under her blanket, close to her hand so she would find it immediately. I went back to my own room and got dressed in some casual clothes. No one needed to know I was a princess. They would just tell my parents if they knew.

I packed a few things in a backpack and opened the window. I took a last glance at the room I've been locked in for so long and a determined expression made itself shown on my face. No more concealing, no more hiding. I'm going to make it.

I made a slide appear, that went over the royal garden to the outside of the large walls surrounding it. I closed the window behind me and slid over the ice to my freedom. Once I reached the ground I made the slide vanish again to get rid of any evidence and made my way to the only other magical creatures I knew… the trolls.

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

**I'm so sorry it took so long for the new chapter to appear, but I had some issues with my wifi… -.- I hope you guys are still reading this… **

**Next chapter you'll meet the trolls and maaaaybe some Kristoff. **


	3. Diagon Alley

**Again, sorry for the long wait. I still don't have Wi-Fi and always have to wait till I can visit my parents to update. This chapter will be about Elsa and the trolls, Diagon Alley and maybe something else xD**

**Pairings: Still no pairings yet**

**Warnings: None in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

I was running the whole way to the mountains, hoping I'd remembered the way right. It had been three years, after all.

It took me about two hours to get there, more than an hour longer than it would've taken me with a horse. But I couldn't risk taking a horse; the stables were guarded. The way was hard, but the adrenaline kept me running.

Completely out of breath, I stood in the middle of hundreds of melon sized rocks. A few were smaller, some of them larger. I tried to catch my breath before speaking up with a shaky voice.

"Please… please, I need your help…" None of the rocks moved. Was I doing something wrong? Or… were the trolls just imagination…? Had I been dreaming three years ago? However, the most important question was… what am I going to do now? They were the only magical creatures I knew! How was I supposed to go to this school all alone? I had no idea where the school exactly was; I was not prepared at all.

So that was already the end of my journey? I'd have to go back to my room in the castle again and rot there. Alone.

I sat down on one of the rocks and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't cry. Princesses don't cry in public.

"Hey! Get off of my family!"

My head snapped up and I saw a young blond boy running up to me. He was around my age, a year or two younger maybe. He came to a stop right in front of me, looking mad.

"You're sitting on my brother!" A small reindeer I didn't notice was there tried to push me off. I quickly stood up, looking down at the rock I've been sitting on. The boy hugged the rock and the reindeer licked it. I took a step back and frowned. Had this boy lost his mind?

"Um… excuse me… your brother?" He huffed and patted the rock. "Yeah, my brother. You can't sit on him, he has problems with his back." I blinked, deciding this boy was crazy and started to leave. "Wait, you can't just walk back! There are wolves!"

I turned around again. "Wolves? But I came up here too and didn't see any wolves…" The boy scratched his head. "Hmmm… maybe they're sleeping… What did you want up here anyways in the middle of the night?"

I frowned. "I could ask you the same question…"

"I asked first! But never mind, I'm not mad. Like I told ya before, this is my family!"

"But they are only rocks!" I shook my head at him and wanted to leave, when a new female voice spoke up. "_Hey_, we are not _only_ rocks! We are the bestest rocks on earth… we rock!" I jumped when I felt something touch my leg. It was a troll! I couldn't help but grin widely. I never ever felt so relieved in my life.

"You are alive!" I exclaimed in a non-princess-like way. The stone troll glared at me. "Of course I'm alive, isn't that obvious?!" Suddenly the other rocks started moving too. More trolls! An older looking female one scolded the one that was yelling at me. "Rocky! You can't talk like that to the princess!" Rocky wanted to protest, but was interrupted by another, older troll. He looked a little different from the others.

"Enough!" he came up to me, the other trolls and that blond boy with his reindeer gathered around us. The old troll grabbed my hand. "Princess Elsa, what do you need our help for?"

I took a deep breath. "I… I got a letter. From a school for witches and wizards." A murmuring could be heard amongst the crowd of rocks.

"Hogwarts… Congratulations, young Elsa." The old one said. I smiled shyly and thanked him. "The problem is… I have no idea how to get there and how things work there…" I told him, gathering a little confidence.

The old troll laughed heartily and patted my hand with his stony one. "Don't worry, princess. We'll help you." I was beyond happy and relieved. "Thank you, thank you so much!" He smiled at me before telling the other trolls something about a campfire and… flooing? Well, I'm going to see that soon enough.

Some of the trolls started gathering wood for a fire, while the old troll sat down on the ground with me, along with the blond boy and the reindeer.

"Elsa… There are a few things you'll need to know before you leave for the magical world." I looked at him and nodded, showing him I was listening.

"Your powers are wonderful and you can be proud to have them." I grinned. "I am proud. I can even control them fully!" The troll stayed serious. "That's good. However, you can't let anyone know there about them." I frowned, kinda disappointed.

"But… I thought it was a magical school… I thought they'd understand and-"

"Some of them would understand, but not all of them. Your power is really rare, Elsa. You have the control over snow and ice, you are a witch and to top it off, you're a princess. The crown princess even. I'd recommend you don't tell anyone there about your powers and about you being a princess. People will want to get you because of your power, and others will want you because of your money."

"I… I kinda told the Headmaster… uh… Albus Dumbledore. Not about my powers, but about me being a princess. But they knew anyways, the letter they've sent me was addressed to Princess Elsa of Arendelle." The troll nodded.

"That was to be expected. The old man knows everything… However… the other good thing about your powers is that they are kinda shielded. As long as you don't use them in front of people, they won't know about them. They can't feel them, unlike your witch powers. There is a chance he doesn't know about them yet. Try to keep it that way." I nodded and bit my lip. I guess I could do it. I did it at home all the time. I guess there wasn't much time for my ice powers anyways; I would be occupied with studying the other subjects… and with exploring the witch side of me.

"The fire is burning, Pabbie." The elder female troll patted my shoulder and smiled at me. I returned the smile and we all went over to the fire.

"Rocky… You'll come with her and help her." Pabbie got a whine and protest as response, but that didn't matter to him. His decision was final. I wasn't really fond of Rocky, her being all mean to me.

"Rocky is at Diagon Alley at least twice a month. She knows more about it then all of us." The elder female from before told me. "She may be rough and all, but she's a good girl." I sighed and nodded at her with a smile. I guess I had to trust them; they were my only connection to the magical world.

Pabbie took my hand and guided me closer to the fire. Rocky stepped into the fire, some powder in her hand. I gasped; the flames should've burned her! Wait, she was made out of rock, she couldn't burn… could she?

"Diagon Alley!" Rocky threw the powder into the fire as she spoke the words loud and clearly and then she vanished! "W-What…Where… How…?" The trolls giggled.

"That's flooing. It's used when you want to travel somewhere really fast." I just stood there with my mouth hung open. "D-Do I have to… um…" Pabbie nodded at me with a grin. "But the fire will burn me!" I took a step back.

"The fire is magical, sweetie. It won't burn you. Go ahead and try." I shook my head, gaze locked on the fire.

"Pah, girls are so dumb!" the blond boy exclaimed and walked closer to the fire. I frowned at him and his rough way to talk, but came closer again to see what he was doing. He stood there and started to reach his hand out, but got slower and slower by the second. I saw his hand trembling… Hah, so he was afraid too.

The boy gulped and he reached forward again, but the reindeer beat him to it. It jumped right into the fire!

"Sven!" The reindeer, Sven as I know now, seemed like it was enjoying itself in the fire, it didn't burn.

Now I got the courage too to touch it. And it really didn't burn! I didn't feel anything besides a small tingling, but it didn't hurt.

"How is that possible…?" Pabbie smiled. "It's magic, Elsa… get used to it." I couldn't help but hug him. "Thank you… thank you so much…" He patted my back. "We're always glad to help a young girl in need. Go and have fun…" I nodded eagerly and couldn't stop grinning.

"Now go, Elsa, Rocky is an impatient troll." He gave me some of this powder from before. It felt more like sand. "Okay, go stand in the fire." I stepped into the flames. "Now you have to speak loud and clearly… Diagon Alley. Then you throw the powder into the fire." I took a deep breath and did as told.

As soon as the powder hit the flames, there was a mini explosion, just like with Rocky before. Everything twisted and turned and a second later I was sitting in front of a fireplace on a wooden floor. I barely had time to look at everything closely when Rocky entered my vision.

"What took you so long?! I don't have that much time!" She pulled my arm to make me stand up. Only seconds later there were other people coming out of the fireplace. And then more. Rocky pulled me out of the small house. The people outside didn't even look at the rock troll, some of them greeted her, but none of them was afraid. Kinda as if they'd see something like her every day.

"Okay. There you get your robes, there your books, there your wand…" She rambled on in inhuman speed. I couldn't even remember the first thing she'd said when she was done. She pressed a small sachet into my hand. "That's money in this world. It's enough to buy your stuff and then you still have a small amount left. Pabbie said you can give it back once you can earn your own galleons. I have stuff to do. See ya later."

"W-what?! Wait! You can't just leave me…" she was already gone "…alone."

I sighed and pressed the money tight to my body, afraid I would lose it. I had no idea where to go first… but since this wand shop was the nearest, I figured I'd go there. When I entered the shop I was kinda disappointed. For a magical shop that sold wands, it was pretty unspectacular. Kinda dark and dusty… a little creepy. I stepped to the counter and almost fell back when a middle-aged man showed up behind it.

"Hello young lady. Can I help you?" After getting over my first shock, I smiled politely at him and stepped closer. "Yes… I need a wand, please." The man smiled friendly at me. "Ah, your first year at Hogwarts, eh? Well, let's see…"

He vanished in between the stacks of wands, looking like he's searching for something special. To me, the wands looked all the same, but he was able to tell them apart.

After a few minutes he showed up again and handed me a wand. It was a blackish brown, but had a streak of white embedded in it. It looked like some hair.

"Unicorn hair and cherry wood. Light and elegant." The wand felt really good in my hand, and without thinking I moved the wand as if I was doing magic. Some golden light came out that surrounded a broken vase on the table and made it whole again. I looked at the man with a smile, which he returned.

"Seems like a good choice." He told me and I grinned and nodded.

"I like it." I pulled the sachet with the money out and paid the wand. I put it in the backpack I had with me and left the store after saying goodbye.

When I was back in Diagon Alley I stood in the middle of it, thinking hard of what to get next. Then it hit me.

I forgot the list. The letter said there was a list of things I'd need to get for school. And I forgot it. How could I be so dumb? How should I know now what else to get for school? I was sure Rocky knew what to get… why the hell did she leave me alone? I was on the verge of crying when I heard some shouting.

"Grab the rat! Grab the rat!"

I looked down to the ground just in time to see a rat run by. I quickly dove down and grabbed it. It tried to bite me and wiggle free, but I held it securely. Two similar looking boys came running up to me. Okay, similar was an understatement. They looked the same. Both had red hair and the same face. They were maybe two years older than me. Twins.

One of them grabbed the rat from me and put it in a cage the other one held in his hands. Both of the boys grinned at me.

"Thank you, blondie!"

"Yeah, thanks!" I just smiled at them a little and shrugged.

"No problem…" I turned to leave. I had to find Rocky. She had to help me.

"Wait!" I looked at them. "Yeah?"

"I'm Fred and this is George." The first twin spoke up. "What's your name?"

"I'm Elsa. Listen, I'd really love to chat with you, but I need to find my friend. She just left me all alone and I have no idea what to get for school." The twins looked at each other and then back at me.

"Don't you have your list?" I blushed a little and shook my head. "I forgot it at home and… well, let's say I can't go back." The two boys laughed before linking arms with me and guiding me along the alley.

"Since you helped us catch that dumb rat, we'll help you find your friend." The one to the left of me – George I believe – offered.

"Yeah, we'll bring the ugly thing to our mom and then we'll help you." Fred agreed. I couldn't help but smile. I liked the two already.

"Thanks…"

We followed the alley to some kind of book shop. The boys guided me inside and to a slightly thick woman that had red hair.

"Mom! We got the smelly rat!"

"Fred, don't call him that! How often do I have to-" the woman turned around and looked at me.

"Hello sweetie! Did my boys cause you trouble?" I quickly shook my head. "No, ma'am, they offered me to help me find my friend." Their mother rose an eyebrow and looked at the twins, who just grinned at her.

"Sweetie, aren't your parents with you?" I shook my head again. "No… I… I'm an orphan." The woman covered her mouth and gasped before hugging me. "I'm so sorry honey…"

"And she forgot her list for Hogwarts too, mom… And since it's Ron's first year too, we thought that maybe we could help her." The woman wiped a tear away and looked proudly at her sons.

"Fred… George… I've never been so proud of you!" I smiled. Wow, I've never thought people could be so nice. Not even my own family was so… lovely. And these people don't even know me and they are willing to help me.

I think I'm going to love all of this…

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

**So… another chapter done. I hope it doesn't turn out as crappy as I think it will… ah, never mind. :P **

**Next chapter we'll have the train and maybe the sorting. Not sure bout that yet.**

**See ya next time!**


	4. The Train

**oStill no Wi-Fi, but at least I updated faster than before xP Aaaanyways, this chapter takes part about a week after the last. Sorry for those who wanted to read more about Diagon Alley and stuff, but I really couldn't wait to finally come to the part where Elsa meets the other guys x'D Oh, and this chapter was written in the middle of the night, so please just overlook the mistakes you might find. I do this all by memory, so bear with me if some convos aren't exactly like they are in the books.**

**Reviews: Since I have only 5 minutes Wi-Fi for uploading chapters I won't be able to answer to each review… but I read them and I LOVE them. Thank you so much, dear readers… your reviews make me want to update more xD**

**Pairings: None yet**

**Warnings: Uuuh… does Draco need a warning? **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Frozen or Harry Potter :(**

**Enjoy!**

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

A week had passed since I met the Fred and George Weasley. Their mother, Molly Weasley, had been really nice to me, just like the rest of the family. They helped me get my stuff for school and even offered to let me stay at their house. I refused at first. I didn't really know them and they already helped me that much; I just couldn't bother them anymore.

However, Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have it. Ever since I told them I was an orphan she probably felt sympathy for me and wanted to help me as much as she could. Of course it was a lie, but I couldn't let them know that I just ran away. Who knows what they were going to do then? They could just send me back, and I didn't want that.

Okay, back to the Weasleys. I learned that there were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was working at the ministry and Mrs. Weasley was just a housewife. They had seven children. The oldest was Bill, who also worked for the ministry and then there was Charlie, who was in Romania working with dragons. I haven't met them yet, but the rest of the children told me everything about them. The third oldest was Percy. He was going to be in his fifth year at Hogwarts. From what I've heard of Fred and George, he was a nerd and I shouldn't tell him too much stuff. Then there were the twins. They were really funny and pulled pranks whenever they could. I liked them. Ron was the second youngest and he was the same age as me. It was his first year at Hogwarts too. He seemed kinda shy and didn't have enough self-esteem. However, he was really nice and I enjoyed spending time with him. The youngest was Ginny, the only daughter in the family. She reminded me much of Anna…

I had written a letter to Anna just yesterday. I explained to the Weasleys that Anna was a good friend in the orphanage I had been in and they've let me use an owl to send the letter. I knew she wouldn't reply; she wasn't that good at writing with her eight years. She was getting distracted too easily.

So, the week had passed rather quickly. Their house was so… so magical! They had a clock which showed where each of the family members was at the moment. And their garden was full of magical and also non-magical stuff. Ron told me that his dad was kinda fixated on the "muggle" stuff. Muggle was their term for non-magical people.

Percy had told me much about Hogwarts. There were four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each of the Weasleys was in Gryffindor; it was for the children who are brave and all. Ravenclaw was for the clever ones, and Hufflepuff for the loyal ones (though Fred and George said Hufflepuff was for the children who were just dumb). And then there was Slytherin. People say everyone that goes to Slytherin turns evil eventually. I hoped that I wouldn't have to go there…

Anyways, today was the day. Today we were going to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley told me we were going there with a train. I couldn't sleep any longer that morning and got up early; exiting the bedroom I shared with Ginny on my tiptoes as not to wake her. I got ready for the day and ran downstairs, where Mrs. Weasley was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley!" I chirped happily. She turned around and smiled at me. "Good morning, sweetie. Awake already?" I nodded with a grin and sat down on the table. "I couldn't sleep anymore, I'm so excited!" She laughed and put a glass of milk down in front of me. I thanked her and took a small sip, getting some of my princess-attitude back.

Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen with a box in his hands. "That was the last one they had. I hope she likes-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw me at the table. "Good Morning, Elsa!" He tried to hide the box behind his back, but Mrs. Weasley just shook her head. "Aw, she already saw it. Just give it to her." Mr. Weasley chuckled and put the box down in front of me. It had some holes in it.

"Well, two days ago we got a few galleons and a letter from someone called Rocky. The letter said we should get you something nice for Hogwarts." I frowned. I had been worried that Rocky got mad at me for just going with someone else without telling her anything… But apparently she wasn't.

"Y-You bought me something? But I already have everything for school, haven't I?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled at me. "Well, the letter from Hogwarts said you can also bring an animal if you want… so…"

My eyes went wide as I looked down at the box that was moving now. I quickly opened it and couldn't help but grin widely when a cute baby kitten looked at me. She was white as snow and had icy blue eyes. I picked her up and cuddled her close to me. "She… she's so beautiful! Thank you!"

"Don't thank us, thank that Rocky. Is she a friend of the orphanage too?" I smiled at them. "Yeah… yeah, a friend."

"Oh my god! What a cute kitten!" Ginny came down the stairs and stroke the cat's soft fur. "What are you going to call her?" I bit my lip and thought about it. She was completely white and small and fluffy… "I'm going to call her Marshmallow." Ginny squealed and continued petting her gently, while the boys came down one by one for breakfast.

XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxXxxxxLINEBREAKxxxxX

We were pushing carts with our luggage through the train station. Fortunately there weren't many people, but those who were there gave us funny looks. Must look really strange… five people pushing carts with trunks and cages with a rat and a cat around. And Mrs. Weasley's loud talking about muggles all around didn't really help.

We stopped at a brick wall between rail 9 and 10. Percy went first and ran with his cart right through the wall. I blinked in disbelief and shook my head. I'll have to get used to stuff like that… though it never ceased to amaze me. Fred and George went next. Before Ron or I could run through, a boy around our age asked for help. Apparently it was his first time too. Mrs. Weasley explained it to him and he ran through the wall too. He seemed pretty small and thin, had dark hair and was wearing round glasses. I shrugged it off and let Ron's mum say us her goodbyes and waved as Ron and I ran through the brick wall too.

On the other side was a whole new train station with only one wonderful looking train. It was black and red and on the front were the words "Hogwarts Express" written. We didn't have much time before the train would leave and since Fred and George had wandered off; we had Percy help us with our trunks. The train started moving and we made our way through the train's aisle, trying to find an empty compartment. Near the end of the train we found the boy from before again.

Ron asked him if we could sit with him and he agreed. He even helped us putting our trunks away. Ron and I sat down on the opposite side of him.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." The redhead introduced himself first. "And this is Elsa Winters." The boy smiled at us before introducing himself.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Ron's eyes went wide. "_The_ Harry Potter? Do you have the… the _scar_?" I frowned. I had no idea what could be so special about Harry Potter. He looked pretty normal to me. Harry didn't seem too faced either, he just chuckled and pushed his hair from his forehead away, showing us a scar that looked like a lightning bolt.

"Wooooow…" Ron was as giddy as a school girl. "Um… Sorry that I have to ask that… but what is so special about Harry Potter?" Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Ron beat him to it. "The Harry Potter defeated the most powerful evil wizard when he was just a baby! He survived the deadliest curse of all and only got that one scar from it!"

"Okay, I get it. So he's famous for surviving a deadly curse." I repeated in a normal tone, rubbing my ear as if it would make the pain Ron's shouting left go away.

"Don't say it like that, that's the coolest thing on earth!" Harry rolled his eyes and grinned at us.

"No, it's really no big deal to me. I can't remember anything. Just some green light, but that was it." Ron pouted a little, but let it go when he realized he had no one to fangirl with him. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair, making him forget about his pouting.

Harry told us about his past life. That he was raised by muggles and didn't know he was a wizard until his eleventh birthday. He told us how Hagrid (apparently a teacher at Hogwarts) came to get him personally because his aunt and uncle wouldn't let him go.

Wow, the school must really be anxious to get Harry to their school. I wondered if they would've sent someone to get me too… I seriously doubted it. I wasn't that important.

Ron explained that his life wasn't all that spectacular. That both of his parents were wizards and that his family didn't have that much money because they really had many children. Harry agreed that he didn't have much money either before everything. He didn't have any money at all and slept under the stairs in a cupboard.

I couldn't imagine living like that. I kinda pitied them, but they couldn't know that I was raised in a castle with servants and all… Besides… I already told everyone I was an orphan, so I'd better think the idea a little further.

From what Percy had told me, there were different kinds of wizards and witches. Those whose parents were both magical were pure bloods. Those with one magical parent were halfblood. And those whose parents were both muggles were mud bloods. But Percy also told me that it was mean to call someone that and that it was childish to think that something like that was important. However… I didn't want to be laughed at because of my parents being both muggles…

"What about you, Elsa?" Harry and Ron looked at me expectantly. "Yeah, you didn't tell much about yourself…" I smiled. No one ever asked me anything about myself. Not my opinion, not my thoughts, not my wishes, anything. And now someone really showed some interest in my life, for the first time in forever.

"Well… I've become an orphan when I was eight. My dad was a wizard and mom a muggle. They died when they were on a journey on the sea. Since then I was at a muggle orphanage. There I got a few friends, and when I got the letter I kinda ran away cause I didn't want the people at the orphanage know about the magical stuff." Oh god, I just hoped I would remember everything if asked later… The two boys nodded in understanding and we chatted a few minutes more when the door to our compartment opened and a woman with a cart full of sweets and candy looked inside. "Hello cuties! Want some candy?" Mrs. Weasley had made some sandwiches for me and Ron, so we declined. But Harry bought almost the whole candy from the woman and shared with us. There were those chocolate frogs too. And now in the better light inside the train, I noticed the packages were blue instead of purple like I thought. Wow, I really needed more windows or better light in my room.

I only ate chocolate, the other candy didn't really appeal to me. Marshmallow was sleeping on my lap, and Ron's rat was sitting on his, eating something that looked like jelly beans. Ron pulled his wand out and wanted to hex the rat, when he was interrupted by a girl with bushy brown hair that was looking for a frog or something. She and I both rose an eyebrow when Ron's spell didn't work.

That girl wasn't really nice and seemed kinda… snobby to me. She repaired Harry's glasses and all and got all excited when she realized he was Harry Potter. We learned that her name was Hermione Granger. And again she was kinda mean to Ron.

"Excuse me, but do you really need to be so mean to him just because he isn't famous?" I asked her. She just looked at me with an open mouth. I was trained to always say what I think as a queen. Hermione probably didn't get the truth so bold in her face very often. She just huffed and left our compartment. Ron and Harry chuckled and I just shook my head with a shrug.

"I guess we'll arrive soon, she was already wearing her robes…" Harry said. I turned around while the boys changed and they did the same when I changed into my robes. A plain grey skirt, dark pullover and tie. And over it all a black cloak. I chuckled when Ron turned back around and I saw some dirt on his nose. I grabbed a tissue and cleaned his face for him. He blushed a little and rubbed his nose.

The train came to a halt and we left the vehicle. Outside a large hairy man with a lantern awaited us. Harry told us that was Hagrid. The man told us that our stuff will be brought to Hogwarts magically and that we should follow him.

He led us to a lake, where a dozen boats were waiting for us. We got in and the boats moved on their own. I was amazed by the large castle we're headed to. It was about four times bigger than my family's castle in Arendelle.

When we reached the island it was on, we were told to go inside. Ron, Harry and I were pretty much at the front. We went up some stairs until we reached a large door, where a strict looking woman awaited us. She was wearing a dark green robe and a hat with two feathers. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and told us about the four houses. Our house will be like our family throughout the school years. We can earn housepoints for good grades and stuff like that, but we can also lose some if we don't behave. The house that has the most housepoints at the end of the year will win a trophy.

At last she told us to wait here until she'll come back to get us. I stood behind Ron and Harry as they talked about which house they'll be in. Ron was sure he'll be in Gryffindor, since all of his brothers were there. At the same time he was afraid that he'll be sorted into another house and that his parents would be disappointed. Harry and I had pretty much the same opinion; we didn't care where we'll be, as long as it wasn't Slytherin.

"So it's true what they said on the train. _The_ Harry Potter is in Hogwarts." We turned to look at a blond boy and two bulky dark haired boys on the left. "This is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He sounded kinda snobby too. God, what was the matter with these people? I elbowed Ron when he had to chuckle because of the name. Did he really have to provoke an argument? The blond boy perked up. "So you think my name's funny, huh? I don't have to ask who you are. Red hair and a shabby old cloak. You must be a Weasley." Ron looked kinda offended but didn't dare to say anything. He just looked down. I frowned at the blond guy. I couldn't see his face from my place (only his slicked back blond hair) but if I had I would've glared at him for hurting my friend's feelings. It wasn't his fault his parents didn't have that much money.

The boy walked up to Harry. Now I could see his face. Everything about him screamed _spoiled brat_. I knew immediately he was from a wealthy family. A brand new cloak, shiny dress shoes and his head held high. However, that didn't stop me from glaring at him.

"You'll see, some wizard families are better than others… and I'm sure you don't…" He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. My heart beat faster because I was afraid he might make fun of me too in front of all the other first years. Part of me wanted to avert my gaze, but the other part… the part that still had the years of training to be a queen inside, wanted to hold the gaze and show him I was strong. And if he yelled at me, I would yell back. A queen wasn't afraid to speak her mind. I was prepared for anything he was going to say or do… but not for that what he really did.

He stepped forward and grabbed my hand as he bowed down like a gentleman. The blond boy kissed my hand and looked up at me with a small cocky smile. I tried to keep the glare up, but I was kinda frozen with a light blush. I couldn't even get myself to pull my hand away. What was the boy thinking?! I mean, I read much about manners and what princes and other wealthy boys were doing to show respect and affection and all… but I didn't meet any other boys around my age to see if it all was like that in real life. And those who I met (Harry and the Weasleys) weren't acting like that. I thought things like these were kinda old fashioned and that no one does that anymore. And now this snobby guy was standing there with a bow, kissing my hand like a prince from my books.

I slowly pulled my hand out of his. "What was that?" I asked him, wishing my voice was stronger at the moment. He smiled charmingly at me. "Well, I was told that's how you greet a beautiful girl." I looked at him with wide eyes and a blush. "Just leave her alone, Malfoy!" Malfoy's head whipped around and he glared at Harry. "I don't think you have the right to interrupt this conversation, Potter…" he growled in a hushed voice. He turned to me again. "Excuse me, beautiful." The tone he was using was sweet, nothing like before. I was still too… caught off guard to do anything else than a mixture of glaring and being embarrassed… and also a little bit flattered.

"Like I said before, Potter. Some wizard families are better than others. And I'm sure you don't want to interfere with the wrong kind. I could help you with that." Draco wanted Harry to take his hand, but Harry just glared at him.

"Thanks, but I can decide myself who belongs to the wrong kind." Before Draco could say anything, Professor McGonagall came back and Malfoy had to go back to his place… not before smirking at me. I didn't return the smile and held my head high as we walked into the hall, where we would be sorted into our houses…

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

**Wow, you can't imagine how long I've been waiting to get this down XD That's why the stuff till that scene with Malfoy is so rushed… I hope it still is good to read xP I tried real hard… Oh, and if you think that they're too young for romance-y stuff, you're right :D That's why there won't be much romance yet, but that one scene with Draco kissing Elsa's hand at their first meeting was stuck in my head and I love how it turned out xP Besides, the two were raised in wealthy families to be mature and stuff. So I think that one scene is okay.**

**Oh, next chapter will have the sorting xP what do you think? Which house will Elsa be in?**

**See ya next time!**


	5. First Year, Part 1

**Thank you all so much for the reviews :3 you made me so happy x'D And yes, this crossover is different from the others, cause that was what I had planned XD I read many Hp-Frozen crossovers and was kinda disappointed with how everything turned out there… (Don't feel offended when you're writing one yourself and are reading this)**

**Anyways, hope you like how things here turn out :)**

**Warning: Uuuuh… Don't think there's one needed in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP or Frozen**

**Enjoy! :3**

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

The hall we were led into was huge! There were four long tables, two on each side of the aisle. And the ceiling… wow. The ceiling looked like the roof was gone, like you could look directly into the sky! And there were candles levitating all over the hall. We stopped right in front of another large table, where I assumed the teachers sat.

There was a man with greasy black hair and a pale grim face. Next to him was a slim, nervous looking man with some strange cloth on his head. I read about that kind of clothing in one of my books, but I couldn't recall the name at the moment. Then there was a woman with short spiky grey hair and from what I could see, her eyes were kinda yellow. Next to her was Hagrid, then Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. Next was an empty seat… probably Professor McGonagall's. Then there was an elderly woman, a little more weight than the others. She had grey, curly hair and wore a hat. And last but not least, to the right, there was a small man, who looked like a midget. He seemed really old, with a beard and glasses.

My attention turned back to the Headmaster as he greeted us and told us about some rules. We were not allowed to go into the forbidden forest and we also should stay away from the right side of the third floor. Once the man was done, Professor McGonagall spoke up again. I didn't even notice the small stool and the hat on it before.

The hat was black and looked kinda… old and shabby.

"It's time for you to get sorted into your houses. When I call your name, you will sit down on this stool and I will put the hat on your head. Once he told which house you will be in, you go and sit down at a table with your classmates."

Harry and I exchanged looks and I took a deep breath.

"We'll still be friends, even if we're not in the same house, right?" Harry and I smiled at Ron's question and nodded. "Of course!"

"Hermione Granger!" We watched as the snobby girl from the train walked up the three steps to the stool. She sat down and the female professor put the hat down on her bushy brown hair. The hat started talking… but not for long. Soon she was sorted into…

"Gryffindor!" The table right next to us started cheering loudly. They were wearing black robes, just like all the others, but they had red and gold cravats. The ones on the far right had yellow ones, the ones to the far left were green and silver and the ones next to them were blue.

Hermione sat down at the table and was greeted with some more cheering and handshakes. Professor McGonagall didn't waste any time and read the next name on her list…

"Draco Malfoy!" I watched him make his way gracefully over to the stool. The hat had barely touched his hair, when he already shouted out "Slytherin!"

Draco smirked proudly and walked over to the table to the far left. I frowned. Why was he so proud to be there? Was he going to be evil too? I faintly heard a girl names Susan Bones be called. Draco truly looked like he was from a wealthy family. Not royal though. Royals were taught to not be snobbish and mean. Royals were taught to be fair and good leaders. I assumed his family just had lots of money and he was spoiled as hell as a kid. I didn't even catch where the girl on the stool was sorted into because of Draco looking at me again. I didn't avert my gaze and I didn't blush. He was mean to my friends so he didn't deserve to see me be all girly… not that I would ever be girly. That wasn't princess-like at all.

Somehow my behavior seemed to please him, so I just rolled my eyes and looked up at Professor McGonagall again… Just in time to hear her call Ron's name.

As soon as the hat was on Ron's red hair, he knew exactly there was a Weasley sitting. He teased him a little about sorting him into another house, but at the end he was sent to Gryffindor, just like his brothers. I clapped, along with the Gryffindors.

"Harry Potter!" The clapping died down immediately and everyone's eyes were fixated on Harry. Even the headmaster leaned a little closer. Wow… who knew Harry was THAT famous. He seemed like a normal boy. I mean, he IS a normal boy, after all. Just because he's been lucky as a child, he is like some hero. Well, people needed something to believe in.

Harry made his way to the stool slowly and I could see him shaking. Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head. The whole hall listened closely to what the hat had to say. For a short moment, it seemed like he was going to be sorted into Slytherin. However, in the end he was sorted into Gryffindor too. The table with the Gryffindors exploded in applause, along with the other tables. Dumbledore clapped too, everyone seemed to be happy that Harry was sorted into the red and gold house. They were happy to have someone in their house that was raised by muggles and had no idea of the magical world before he turned 11. Just like me. The difference was; I wasn't famous. As soon as the applause died down, Professor McGonagall continued with her list.

"Elsa Winters!" I gulped. Oh God. Calm down, Elsa. You can do it. You're the crown princess, you can't be afraid of something like this! Conceal, don't feel. I held my head high as I marched to the stool and sat down. I looked at all of the people in the hall, and they were staring right back at me. I felt my heart thump wildly in my chest, but I wouldn't let it show. As the weight of the hat was put down on my head, the world turned black. It was too large for me and slipped over my eyes.

"Interesting…" I heard the hat's voice. Oh God please don't tell them my secret!

"I haven't seen anything like you for a very long time. Very, very powerful little girl." I almost gasped. He wouldn't tell them my secret! Grand Pabbie said I couldn't let anyone know! The hat laughed.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me! … But where do I put you in…? You seem very loyal to your friends and the past few weeks tell me you've been really brave and clever. And you have certain other traits, which would make you fit into Slytherin really well…"

I bit my lip. I didn't want to Slytherin. There I would have to put up with Draco's behavior all the time. And maybe there were more like him?

"But I feel like the best place for you is…" I held my breath.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was pulled from my hat and I heard applause, mostly from the table next to the Slytherins; the ones with the blue cravats. I let out the breath I was holding and grinned widely. Sure, I wasn't in Gryffindor with Harry and Ron, but I also wasn't in Slytherin with Draco. Ravenclaw was perfect. I could still have fun with my friends, but also had some peace when I wanted to be alone. I walked over to the table and sat down next to an Asian girl.

I briefly looked over my shoulder to Draco, who gave me a small wave. I just shook my head and shrugged at Harry, who shrugged back but smiled at me. I chuckled and we watched the rest of the sorting.

Soon every one of the first years was sorted into their houses. Suddenly food appeared magically in front of us. Everything you could imagine was there. Chicken, Beef, Pork, mashed potatoes, beans, corn and so on. There were golden cups with some liquid, which turned out to be pumpkin juice.

Some of the older Ravenclaw students told us "newbies" some stuff about their house. Like; who was on the Quidditch team. Apparently Quidditch was a magical game that was played on brooms. Professor Flitwick, the midget on the right of the teacher's table, was the head of our house. He also was teacher for charms and if we got into trouble, he was responsible for punishing us. From what I heard now, he seemed to be pretty cool.

I looked wide eyed at the ghost that suddenly appeared at our table. It was a beautiful woman, wearing a long dress. She looked like a princess... A sad princess. She was mourning the whole way over the table, looking like she was crying. "That's the Grey Lady!" I frowned. The Asian girl next to me, Cho Chang, seemed to notice my confusion. "She's our house ghost. She lost her diadem a long time ago. That's why she's so sad." I nodded in understanding.

After half an hour everyone was full and the dirty dishes just vanished. We were told to follow a girl named Penelope Clearwater. Cho explained the girl was a prefect. Prefects were pupils from the fifth and sixth year that looked out for the younger pupils and make sure that the rules were being followed.

Penelope led us to the west side of the castle. We stopped in front of a wall. "Okay, to get into our common room, you'll have to solve a logical riddle. Only people with a high intelligence like ours are able to answer the questions." A small bust next to the wall started moving and talking:

"_Who makes it, has no need of it._

_Who buys it, has no use for it._

_Who uses it can neither see nor feel it._

_What is it?"_

Penelope looked at us. "Go ahead and think. If you know the answer, tell him."

I saw the other first year's think of it, their foreheads wrinkled in confusion. I thought hard, too. I remember reading that one a year ago… I just had to think… of course! How could I forget something like that?

"A coffin!" I told the bust. The stony face grinned. "Very well. Come in." The wall divided in two parts, letting us in. We all entered the common room. It was round and had many blue hangings and armchairs in it. The ceiling was domed and had stars painted on. To the right was a statue of (as Cho told me) Rowena Ravenclaw, wearing her diadem.

"The girl's dormitories are to the right and the boy's dormitories are to the left. Your stuff has already been brought there. I suggest you go to bed now, the first day of school is the hardest." She winked at us and left. I followed Cho to the girl's dorms. I was glad we shared a room, so I had at least someone to talk to if I had problems or anything. Not that I thought I would have problems…

I changed into my nightgown and as soon as my head hit the pillows I was asleep.

XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxXxxxxLINEBREAKxxxxX

When I woke up the first thing I did was pinch my arm. No, it wasn't a dream. I was at Hogwarts, I was in Ravenclaw and today was my first day of school. Cho was already up and combing her hair. She already told me yesterday that since she was in her second year, her schedule was going to be different from mine. But she offered to bring me to my first class: Transfiguration.

I got up and took a shower. I loved everything about this place. I mean, it reminded me so much of my castle in Arendelle, but it was far more… magical and I felt more like home than I ever did at my real home. I got dressed in my robes and put on the blue cravat the other Ravenclaws wore too. I went back to the dorms and sat down to brush my hair. I braided it and put a blue hairband in. I fixed my bangs(1) and smiled at myself in the mirror.

Cho and I went down to the great hall for breakfast. I was way too excited to eat much, but I forced myself to eat some toast with chocolate. I didn't want my belly to roar in class. I looked around for Harry and Ron, but none of them was to be seen. Draco was making fun of Hermione with Crabbe and Goyle. When Cho asked me who I was looking for, I just shrugged. "I guess they leave out breakfast." In reality I was worried that they might oversleep on their first day. That sure wouldn't be good.

Hermione passed us by and gave me a nasty look. Huh... Probably still pissed because I asked her a simple question on the train.

Cho rose an eyebrow, but didn't mention it further. We got up and she brought me to the Transfiguration classroom. She promised me to meet me at lunch and walked off to her first lesson. I got inside and looked around for a seat. There were two to the left, but there was Hermione, who glared at me. I sighed and turned to the other side… and refused to roll my eyes. Draco was sitting there; left and right of him were Crabbe and Goyle. As soon as Draco saw me standing there, he pushed Crabbe out of his seat and motioned for me to come sit next to him.

Okay, sit next to a girl who was mean and hated me, or sit next to a guy who was mean and wouldn't leave me alone? I sighed inwardly again before making my way over to Draco. At least he has some manners. He stood up and pushed the chair in as I sat down. "Good morning, beautiful. Slept well?" I looked at him with a frown. "Okay, what's with you being all gentleman-like? Why are you so nice to me and such a prick to the others?" There was the soon-to-be-queen speaking again. Directly to the face, coming straight to the point.

Draco blinked, probably also not used to hear the truth so bold. Instead of answering me, he just grinned. "You know, for such a young quiet girl, you're quite bold." I rose an eyebrow, but didn't show any other emotion. I didn't want him analyzing me, I wanted an answer. "Well, the others are dumb and I don't like them. But I like you. My father always told me if I like a girl, I have to be nice to her." I shook my head.

"You should be nice to everyone. You weren't nice to Ron yesterday, and I saw you making fun of Hermione before." He snarled as he followed my gaze to the bushy haired girl at the front. "You mean the mudblood?"

"Why are you so mean?! It isn't her fault her parents aren't magical. You aren't better only because you're pure blooded." Draco seemed a little pissed. "I am. Anything other than purebloods shouldn't be in Hogwarts…" I shot him an icy glare, the feather I was holding growing cold, but it didn't freeze. "You really think that? Well, then maybe I shouldn't be here either. I'm only halfblooded; just for your information." I turned to look at the front, completely ignoring him now. I wasn't sure if he wanted to say something to it, because Professor McGonagall entered the classroom now. She greeted us and for a start made us read a few pages from our books and write a small essay about Transfiguration.

We all watched with wonder as she transfigured to a cat and sat on her desk. I didn't even glance at Draco as I read the book, but I looked up when Harry and Ron came running into the classroom. I flinched when I read Ron talk bad about McGonagall. Didn't he know she was right there? Well, now he knows. She turned back to her human self and dispraised them. Fortunately for them they didn't get any housepoints taken…

As soon as the lesson was over I practically jumped away from Draco and went over to Harry and Ron. They decided they didn't like the subject, even though McGonagall was the head of their house. However, I liked it. It was quite interesting to transform things. It was different than forming things with snow and ice. I mean, you could turn a tree into a chicken!

We followed the other first years downstairs to the dungeons. According to Harry and Ron it was a little chilly, but I didn't really feel it. The cold never bothered me anyway.

We entered another classroom. It was pretty dark and seemed a little… depressing. I sat down next to Ron, far away from Draco. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. How could someone be so… so stubborn and dumb?! Aaah, calm down, Elsa. Don't get mad. Don't let it show.

I bit my lip when the teacher entered the classroom. It was the greasy haired man. The one with the pale face and strict expression. Judging by the first few sentences, he really was strict. I couldn't see what Harry was doing, but apparently it wasn't something good. Professor Snape (as his name was), told us that popularity isn't everything. I couldn't help but agree on that. However, he asked Harry a few questions. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about… just like Harry. I was kinda impressed by Hermione. She knew the answer for every question. She must have worked hard to learn everything even before school started. Only to make up for not being pure blooded. Only to be accepted.

I felt a pang of sympathy. She only wanted to belong here. Just like me. Should I go apologize to her? No, it didn't matter she had her soft side. She was mean to Ron without a good reason. I was right for confronting her. A queen doesn't apologize for the decisions she made.

Draco grinned when Snape embarrassed Harry in front of the class. I just shook my head. What a jerk…

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

**(1)Imagine her hair at the start of Frozen, when the accident with Anna happened. Just like that. Only that she's a little older now.**

**Sooo, hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about their first flying lesson and the Halloween incident. XD**

**Love, peace and all that sh*t xD**


	6. First Year, Part 2

**And again a new chapter! Tell me what you think about the Draco – Elsa convos :3 Also, if one of you readers is artistically talented and wants to draw some scenes from this for me, just PM me or something. I tried to do it myself, but my drawing isn't really the best xD So, all artists out there: I need someone to draw for me! XD**

**Okay, this chapter will have the first flying lesson and the Halloween incident. We'll see what else I can get into it XD**

**Warnings: A mountain troll and Fluffy :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Frozen!**

**Enjoy!**

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

Fortunately the rest of Potions passed without any other problems. Even though Professor Snape was kinda strict and clearly liked the Slytherins more, he was a good teacher. I also found out that Potions was a really tough subject. All those ingredients and how to cut or roll or press them. And all those stuff you aren't allowed to mix or bad things will happen. I was completely worn when we left the dungeons and made our way to the great hall for lunch.

Cho was already sitting there and smiled at me sympathetically as I sat down.

"Who knew mixing some ingredients together could be so hard?" She laughed. "Oh, so you met Professor Snape, I assume?" I nodded and put my head on the table. "For a crazy reason he loves all Slytherins and hates everyone else."

"The crazy reason is that he's the head of Slytherin. Usually the heads shouldn't be like that, but Slytherin doesn't pay that much attention to rules and all…" I sighed and put a piece of chicken on my plate.

"Aren't you going to eat more? You haven't had much breakfast too." I looked at her and blinked. "Um… no, not really. I never really eat that much." She rose an eyebrow, but didn't pry any further. Investigating the Slytherin table, I noticed that Draco wasn't there. Good for him.

Sometime during lunch many owls entered the great hall and brought letters and newspapers. From my time with the Weasleys I knew that the magical newspaper's photos were moving, like all the paintings here in Hogwarts.

Cho got a letter and one of these newspapers. She looked at the newspaper first, while I was still trying to get the chicken down. According to my schedule, we had flying lessons next. I was so excited! I couldn't wait to fly… on a broom. But it was still flying. I mean, I've always wondered what it'd be like to not touch the ground anymore. To not be bound to earth, and be one with the wind and sky.

"Wow, someone managed to break into Gringotts!" I yawned and turned to look at Cho. "Gringotts?" She showed me the article. "Gringotts is the best secured bank of Europe; maybe even of the whole world. No one ever managed to break in, but last night someone succeeded." I read something about the intruder not taking anything with him, and he got away without being caught. No one saw him. Hm… that sounded pretty unreal. If this bank was so well secured, how can someone just break in without being seen by anyone? Someone of the employees must've helped him.

Before I could voice my thoughts, I saw Harry, Ron and the other first years getting up from their tables. "I have to go. I don't want to be late!" I jumped up and waited for Harry and Ron to pass me by to join them. Those two were just as excited as I was. "Someday I'll be so good at flying that they want me to play for Gryffindor's Quidditch team…" Ron said in a dreamy voice. I chuckled at his expression. "Tell me more about Quidditch." Ron looked at me as if I just fulfilled his greatest wish. And suddenly I heard the whole rules of Quidditch in about 2 minutes. I didn't even try to follow his flow of words and just nodded like I understood. In fact, I only got that there were seven players and four different balls. Oh and that first years don't play Quidditch yet cause they need to concentrate on learning to fly first.

We reached the flying grounds, where the woman with the silver spiky hair and yellow eyes was waiting for us. To her left and right were brooms on the ground, just enough for each of the first years. We were told to stand left next to the broom and reach our hand out over it. Draco was standing right across of me, but he didn't even glance at me. Not that I cared or anything.

"…And then you say: Up!"

Harry succeeded at the first try. The broom flew into his hand. It was the same with Draco. Ron's broomstick flew right into his face. Again I felt sympathy for Hermione. The broom was moving around on the ground, but didn't come to her. I looked down at the broom right next to me and held my hand over it.

"Up!" Just like I thought, the broom didn't move at all. What if I am not really a witch? What if they throw me out because I can't do the same magic as them?

I repeated the word a few more times and all the weight fell from my heart when the broom finally was in my hand. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled proudly.

Madam Hooch told us to sit on the broom and gave us instructions of what to do. Before she finished her speech though, Neville was already in the air. He had no idea how to steer the broom and almost fell off. Madam Hooch scolded him and told him to come down, but it was useless. He didn't know how!

We watched in horror as he flew uncontrollable over the flying field and bumped into roofs and walls. I gasped when he fell from his broom and to towards the ground. I wanted to use my powers to help him, but before I could do anything, his robes caught in some statue's sword. That saved him from breaking his neck. He fell down a few meters and from what I could see, his arm was broken.

Everyone ran over to him and I looked in shock at my broomstick. Where my hand was holding it securely, a thin layer of ice was covering it. I quickly made it melt and let it fall to the ground, holding my hand close to my chest. I really needed to control them better... Madam Hooch brought Neville away and told us to stay on the ground. If she saw one of us in the air, she would expel the student.

As soon as she was gone, Draco was back in his element. He picked up some strange ball that fell from Neville's pocket and made fun of him. All of the Slytherins laughed. I was about to explode and tell him to shut the fuck up. I had enough. The guy really was able to make me forget my years of queen training and just beat the shit out of him. However, it didn't come that far. Harry beat me to it. I was impressed; he stayed calm. But Draco enjoyed provoking him and jumped on his broom, levitating in the air.

It was almost like he already knew how to fly. Like he had trained it for a long time. Hermione tried to stop Harry from following him, but he wouldn't have it.

He followed Draco up and tried to grab the ball. Draco was faster though and threw it as far as he could.

We watched as Harry followed the ball in neck-breaking speed. When he came back with the ball, we all cheered.

However, the cheer didn't last long when suddenly McGonagall appeared and took Harry with her. Would he get expelled now? Just because he defended a friend? I just hoped he would be able to explain everything. It was also Draco's fault, so he should be punished too!

Madam Hooch came back and told us the lessons were over. I was kinda disappointed, but also mad at Draco and worried for Harry. I just hoped everything was okay…

XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxXxxxxLINEBREAKxxxxX

The first two months had passed rather quickly. It turned out that McGonagall saw Harry catch the ball and put him directly into the Quidditch team of Gryffindor. He was going to be a seeker. That meant he had to find and catch a small flying golden ball. Now twice a week he was training with the team, leaving Ron to spend more time with me. It was kinda difficult, being in two different houses. He wasn't allowed in our common room and vice versa. We still had the same classes, but there wasn't much time to talk. Draco didn't bother me anymore. He still made fun of everyone else, but he just plain ignored me. I didn't mind though. Most of the classes were pretty cool and easy for me, but then there were classes like Potions that were haunting me. I didn't know why, but I didn't get many good grades. I thought that I could work it out somehow, but after another failed test, Professor Snape asked me to stay.

I gulped and walked up to his desk.

"Miss Winters, you're failing my class." I looked directly into his dark eyes. I wasn't afraid of him, but he had some really dark aura around him. "I know, sir."

"Care to tell me why? Are you just too lazy to study? Or get distracted by some classmates?" His voice was cold as ice. I immediately knew he was talking about Ron and Harry. He was trying to tell me they were a bad influence on me.

"No, sir. It's nothing like that. I try my best." He came closer.

"Then maybe your best is not enough. You were sorted into Ravenclaw, the house that is praised for its students with high intelligence. I recommend you at least try to reach the standards. You may leave now." I was speechless. Did he really just say that?

I turned around and left the dungeons, trying to keep my cool. I was studying hard for the school, I just didn't get all the recipes right and the other stuff I needed for potions. Or was he right? Maybe the hat was wrong for putting me into Ravenclaw. No. I can't think like that. I just have to study more. I have to concentrate on potions. I have to spend less time with friends and be more responsible. I have... I have to be more mature. Almost like it was at home.

"Hey, Elsa!" I turned around when I heard my name being called. Ron and Harry caught up with me. They seemed a little… strange. Like they've seen a ghost or something.

"Hey guys… why do you look so shaken up?" Harry just chuckled nervously.

"Ahahaha, nothing, really." Ron was nervous too.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything forbidden or something like that. What did Snape want from you, by the way?" I shook my head, looking down to the ground. "He… well, I am failing his class and need to study more."

"_You_ need to study _more_? You always have a book in your hands wherever we are! Is the guy nuts?!" I sighed. "He's right. I've been concentrating too much on the other classes. I have been avoiding potions because it's a pretty tough subject for me." Harry patted my shoulder.

"It's a tough subject for everyone. I mean, everyone is on the verge of failing this class. It's his fault, not yours." I smiled a little and thanked them for cheering me up.

We entered the charms classroom. Professor Flitwick was our teacher. I really liked him. He was amazed by everything and also had a musical talent. One of the older Ravenclaws told me that he was some kind of… uh… okay, I can't remember the name. But he was aging backwards. So instead of getting older and older, he was getting younger each year(1).

We sat down and waited for the professor to start his lesson. Today we would learn how to make things levitate. We were told how to move our wand and say "Wingardium Leviosa".

Before trying myself, I tried to keep in some laughter when Harry failed miserably. And Ron's pronunciation was just hilarious. I was about to help him when Hermione beat me to it.

"You're doing it wrong. It has to be LevIOsa, not LeviosA." Ron rolled his eyes. "Then try for yourself if you know it better." Hermione moved her wand and pronounced perfectly: "Wingardium Leviosa."

The feather levitated higher and higher into the air. Professor Flitwick was happy as always and I was impressed too. She was such a good student! Maybe she could help me with potions… BANG!

We looked at Seamus, who was sitting next to Harry. He had managed to blow up his feather. Crazy little guy…

After Charms, we made our way to the great hall for the Halloween feast. Ron was talking bad about Hermione. I frowned. He shouldn't be so mean.

"It's Leviooohsa, not Leviosaaah…" I shook my head at him.

"Don't be so mean! She was just trying to help you. You're not being any better than that Malfoy guy." He looked at me with wide eyes, but I kept my strict expression on. "You're in the same house as her; you should help each other and not make fun of your fellow classmates."

"Okay… maybe you're right…"

"No, Ronald, I am right for sure." Ron really looked guilty and walked a little faster, maybe to sulk. Harry followed him and suddenly Hermione was next to me. She stopped me and looked directly at me.

"I… um… I mean… That was really…" I smiled at her.

"No problem. His behavior was childish and wrong." She smiled back at me and hugged me. I didn't expect something like that, but hugged her back. Hermione let go of me. "I really wasn't nice to you… I have to apologize." I chuckled.

"It's okay, Hermione. Forgive and Forget." She grinned widely and held her hand out to me. "Friends?" I grabbed it and shook it. "Friends."

"Hey, I know it's completely off the topic, but I'm not all that hungry… Could you help me with my hair? Yours looks so soft and all, how do you do it?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Of course! Come on, let's go to the restrooms."

We ran to the closest restrooms, near the dungeons. I grabbed the hairbrush from my backpack and started to drag it through her bushy brown hair. "You blow-dry it, don't you?" I asked her, looking at her locks.

"Yeah. I always do." I started to braid it at the top at the back of her head. "Try to let them dry on their own. The heat makes them too dry and that's why they're so bushy. I'm sure your hair looks great when you let them dry on their own."

I curled the braid until it was a bun and used the hairclips she had in her hair before to secure it and tame her bangs to the side. At last I picked a few strands from the bun and pulled them out to make it look less strict. Satisfied with the result, I told her to open her eyes and look at herself in the mirror.

She gasped and touched her hair, not believing it was really hers. "Wow… thanks!" I smiled. "No problem. I can show you how to do that on your own if you want."

"That would be awesome. And if you ever need help with anything, just-" She was interrupted by some thumping. We looked at each other before stepping out of the restroom to see what was the source of the thumping. We followed the noise and both let out a scream when we saw a gigantic troll. It roared and swung what looked like a baseball bat.

Hermione and I ran, but the troll was pretty fast, despite its size.

"Mione, go and get some help, I try to stop it!" She looked at me like I've gone nuts.

"Are you crazy? I won't leave you alone with this thing!"

"We can't risk it getting to the great hall and hurt any students! I have everything under control! Now go!"

She hesitated for a moment before running off to get help. I waited till she was gone before turning around to face the large troll with a determined expression. It was running towards me. I froze the ground in the hallway. As soon as its feet touched the ice, it fell to the ground with another loud roar. I moved the ice to the drain in the toilets and let it thaw to get rid of any evidence. I pulled out my wand before the troll had the chance to get up.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The bat levitated in the air and I made it move to the troll's head. Just then I let it fall down, knocking the troll unconscious.

Seconds later Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrel arrived. I ran over to them and Hermione.

"H-How did-d you d-defeat it-t?" I shrugged. "I used Wingardium Leviosa to let the bat fall on his head."

"That was very, very dangerous! You could've got hurt!... But it also is very impressive for a first year to face a grown troll from the mountains and defeat it." Professor McGonagall sighed. "I'll inform Professor Flitwick. He's going to decide what to do with you…" My heart was still thumping wildly from the adrenaline. I was hoping I wouldn't get punished for saving the school!

Well, knowing Professor Flitwick he would be more interested in asking me how I exactly managed to defeat the troll and probably praise me for reacting that fast with a charm I just learned before.

Hermione and I smiled at each other as we made our way to our common rooms. That was the beginning of a great friendship.

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

**(1)That's my explanation for Flitwick looking different in the other movies. In the other ones he has brown hair and looks younger. *shrug* my story, my rules xD**

**Another chapter done! Not much Draco here XD But there'll be more of him in the next chap… promise XD Next chapter will have some Quidditch, a little Christmas, and detention in the forbidden forest!**

**See ya next time!**


	7. First Year, Part 3

**Here we go with chapter number 6! Well. Just like the movies/books, this fic will get darker with each year. The first 3-4 years we won't have much drama and all, but maybe already in the 4th, but for sure in the 5th year the drama will start, not only with romance-y stuff. **

**Also, I was asked if Elsa is going to tell Harry, Ron and Hermione about her powers. I have something special planned for that, so just keep reading to find out, okay? Have patience. I have so many ideas for this, but it takes some time to get there…**

**Furthermore: I know I said last chap that there will be the part with the forbidden forest in this chapter, but it kinda didn't fit anymore. I do my best to keep the chapters around 3k words long… so the forbidden forest will be next chapter. Promise XD**

**Warnings: Nothing. No, really XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythiiiing**

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

It turned out that I was right. As soon as Professor Flitwick heard of my encounter with the troll he was excited immediately. I got ten housepoints for my good reaction and use of a rather hard spell for a first year. Of course there were many questions. How can a first year distract a grown mountain troll long enough to use Wingardium Leviosa on it?

Fortunately Professor Flitwick was a great help with that. He assumed I used one of the easier charms or something; and I just agreed. I wouldn't know how to explain it without telling everyone my secret.

A week after that evening, no one talked about it anymore. And that was something I was glad about. I continued studying, trying hard to keep my grades in Potions at least at a level to not fail. I didn't get the chance to ask Hermione for help, she had other things to take care of.

Right now I was sitting in the great hall for breakfast, a piece of toast on my plate and a book right next to it. Cho was with two of her classmates, talking about some Quidditch team's captain. Talking about Quidditch; today was Harry's first game. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Those two houses have been rivals since… well, since forever. From my seat I could see Hermione and Ron trying to get Harry to eat something.

Professor Snape was walking by… well, he was limping. That fact seemed to interest the three Gryffindors. They were whispering about something. I noticed they've been hiding something, but every time I asked them they would avoid the question and said some random stuff to distract me.

I narrowed my eyes at their hushed conversation, before sighing and turning my attention back to reading. If they didn't want to tell me… fine.

Again was my reading interrupted when an owl brought something that looked like a broom to Harry. And it really was a broom. According to Cho it was a Nimbus 2000, the best broom out there. I wondered where he got that from…

XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxXxxxxLINEBREAKxxxxX

After lunch it was time for the game. Apparently everyone at Hogwarts took Quidditch pretty serious. They even cancel a few classes just to go watch the games.

Cho and I sat with a few other Ravenclaws and watched the players fly around on their brooms. I was glad that every time Harry was at training, Ron told me more about the rules of Quidditch. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have known anything now.

So there was this large oval field, or pitch, as they call it. On each side are three elevated ring-shaped goals. There is a keeper, who has to protect the goals from the opponents. Then there are three chasers. They have a scarlet ball that's called quaffle. They try to get it into the opponent's goals. There are two iron jet black balls, called the bludgers. They fly on their own and try to throw the players off their brooms. The two beaters have a wooden bat and use them to protect their team from the bludgers. Last but not least, there is the seeker. He has the most important job: to catch the golden snitch. The small golden ball is almost invisible when flying through the air. The seeker who catches it first, gets 150 points for their team and ends the game.

From what I could see, Slytherin was a team of cheaters. They fouled one of the chasers and the keeper. Suddenly Harry's broom was going crazy. Harry almost fell off, but caught himself. I looked over to Ron and… well, Hermione was gone. Ron just shrugged at me and I turned to watch Harry, whose broom calmed down now. Did brooms have their own will too? Well, Harry had it under control again.

He looked like he had seen the snitch. The seeker of the Slytherin team found it too and they chased it through the air and down to the ground. The Slytherin pulled up when they got too close to the ground, but Harry didn't. We gasped when he jumped off his broom and fell to the ground. He stood again and started… retching? Was he sick? I frowned as I watched him.

Suddenly the whole audience started clapping and cheering when he spit out the snitch! I cheered too and shook my head. This guy had so much luck!

XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxXxxxxLINEBREAKxxxxX

Weeks passed and soon it was Christmas break. Harry and Ron were acting really strange. They actually went to the library, every day for a few hours. I went with them a few times and it seemed as if they search something special. However, every time I asked them about it, they would talk about random other stuff. I wondered if they would've told me more stuff if we were in the same house… Hermione was kinda buried in school work. Apparently she was tutoring three girls from Gryffindor, so I figured she didn't have time for another one.

Well, right now we were sitting together at a table in the great hall. Almost everyone was going home for Christmas. The whole Ravenclaw house except of me, the whole Gryffindor house except for Ron, his brothers and Harry and all of the Hufflepuffs. The most students staying there were Slytherins. We were not all too happy about that, but as long as they left us alone it would be okay.

The two boys were playing wizard's chess. It was like the normal chess, only with living figures. I noticed Ron had Harry cornered and wanted to help him, when Hermione came up to us. She was dragging her suitcase behind her, already in her winter cloak. She asked the boys if they found "the information" and both boys shook their heads. Hermione looked briefly at me before whispering something into Harry's ear, who just frowned at her.

When Hermione left I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked at them. "Okay. I've watched you three doing crazy stuff for a few weeks now. Every time I ask, you just avoid the questions. I want to know what you're up to. Now."

I don't know what it was; my demanding tone? Harry and Ron turned red and looked at each other, before sighing and answering my question.

"Look… We kinda did something…" Ron leaned closer and whispered. "… forbidden…"

I frowned. "Something forbidden?" Harry put his hand to my mouth. "Pshh! We can't let anyone know!" I rolled my eyes and nodded, showing him I understood. He pulled his hand back and continued. "We kinda accidentally went to the third floor… the part we are not allowed to go. We were hiding from Filch." I nodded again. Filch was the housekeeper and he was a creepy old man. He had a cat that had a mental connection to him.

"We came to a locked door. Hermione used a charm to open it and we ran inside. There was a… a dog."

"A dog…? Why would they-" Harry interrupted me by shaking his head vigorously. "It wasn't a normal dog. He was as big as a house and had three heads!" My eyes widened. "Three heads? Wait, you're not kidding, are you?" They both shook their heads again with serious expressions on their faces. I gulped. "Okay… so you search information about the dog?"

"Not really… Well, we ran out as fast as we could. Back in our common room Hermione said that the dog was standing over a trapdoor. We asked Hagrid about the dog and the trapdoor and he accidentally told us about a man named Nicolas Flamel."

"Who is Nicolas Flamel?" Both shrugged. "That's what we wanted to find out. The problem is, we searched the whole library and didn't find anything. So Hermione suggested we search in the restricted area." I bit my lip. "But how do you wanna do it? We aren't allowed outside our common rooms at night, and the whole day there are teachers and other students in the library."

"Maybe we'll find a way somehow… We have to think of something."

For now the two continued with their game, leaving me to think. I was glad they finally told me what was going on. So that was the reason they acted so strange.

Okay, there was a three-headed giant dog standing over a trapdoor. Probably the creature was guarding it. But what exactly was behind… or under that trapdoor? What could be so precious for wizards to steal it?

I sighed and grabbed a piece of parchment from my bag. I still had to finish some essay for Potions. I had no idea how to do it. Harry's cries when Ron beat him made my concentration fade even more.

Grabbing my stuff, I said goodbye for now and went outside. There was already snow! I grinned happily and took a deep breath. I went over to some benches and began writing my essay.

"Don't you want to put on a cloak or something?" I looked up from the two sentences I brought down. I rose an eyebrow when I saw Draco standing there. For the first time since I knew him he was alone; without Crabbe and Goyle as his backup.

Ever since that morning when I told him I was only halfblood, he ignored me. Not that I tried to talk to him or anything. I was still mad at him for being so mean and snobby. But a queen was not to show her anger… or sadness. Emotions make you seem weak. Again I had to think of Anna. She was like an open book. Always was, always will. It was nice to have her around, but it also made her weak. You could easily read her weaknesses and use them against her.

I blinked when I came back from my little mind-trip. I realized that Draco was still standing there, waiting for an answer.

"No, I'm fine." I eyed him suspiciously when he stepped closer. "Mind if I sit with you for a minute?" I shook my head, kinda caught off guard. I didn't expect something like that.

He smiled and sat down next to me. Not smirking, a real smile.

Since he didn't say anything I turned back to writing. For good ten minutes it was quiet and I got two paragraphs down and was quite proud of myself, until…

"You got that wrong." I looked at him with a frown. He pointed to a sentence in my essay. "There. You don't just cut a mammoth root. That makes its juice squirt everywhere and burn holes where it lands." I re-read my sentence and blushed. I knew it! I read it just a week ago! Why can't I remember stuff like that!?

"You have to roll it to get the juices out first and then you can cut it carefully."

"I… uh… I mean… Thank you." He was pretty smart for such a mean boy. Maybe he could help me with… No. No, Elsa, don't do that. You'll regret it.

"No problem." He smiled at me again. I didn't return it and grabbed my stuff before getting up. "See, you can be nice too if you want." Was all I said before turning around and walking off, head held high.

I was proud of myself for reacting that way. Just don't let him know that you're impressed… or embarrassed. You're strong. You can manage. I smiled to myself as I made my way into the castle.

XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxXxxxxLINEBREAKxxxxX

When I woke up on Christmas morning, I didn't expect much. I had the whole common room for myself since I was the only one there. I still had an hour before I would meet Harry and Ron for breakfast. So, after getting ready for the day I sat at my desk, writing another letter to Anna.

I didn't know if she received them since I never got a letter back, but I felt a little bit of comfort when writing to her. The last night I had another strange dream about that nursery and the woman. I was wondering it really was a dream. But it had to be. A very, very crazy dream. I let out a sigh, before putting the letter into an envelope.

Since I didn't have an owl, I had to use one of the school. I patted sleeping Marshmallow's head and left the bedroom. I made my way out of the common room and downstairs to leave the castle for the owlery.

I felt a wave of calmness wash over me as I stepped out into the cold winter air. I never wore a cloak because I didn't feel the cold. Harry, Ron and Hermione thought I lost my mind, but they gave up lecturing me about getting sick and all when they realized they couldn't get me to wear a winter cloak.

I entered the owlery and hurried up with sending an owl to bring my letter. I've spent too much time in the snow, I was late for breakfast. When I reached the great hall, Harry and Ron were already eating. I flopped down next to them and poured myself a glass of milk. Once I finished it I finally greeted them.

"Merry Christmas!" they chuckled and returned it.

"Here, my mom sent it for you. I bet it's also a pullover." Ron showed me his pullover. There was a large_ R _on it. Harry wore one with a _H_. I smiled brightly and took the present from him.

"Thanks. Remind me to write a thank-you letter later."

"You can tell her for yourself when we go home for summer. You're staying with us, right?" I blinked. I didn't even think that far. I couldn't just stay the whole summer there… They just had enough money to care for themselves; they shouldn't have to take care of me too… especially since I theoretically had more than enough money. Well… muggle money.

"Oh no, I know that face. You can't say no! Mom already made plans. She invited Bill and Charlie to meet you too." That woman was way too nice and reckless.

"She did?" God… I felt so guilty for lying to them. I was a bad person. "Well… seems like I have no other choice." I smiled at them and opened the present. Just like Ron had thought. It was a pullover. It was a light blue and had a silver_ E _at the front. There was a note, saying the blue would go well with the color of my eyes. I chuckled and pulled it over the dress I was wearing.

"I like it." Harry laughed and agreed. "Yeah… they're unique!" Ron was beet red and just shrugged.

"I still think your other present was way cooler, Harry…" I rose an eyebrow when said boy hushed his friend.

"What else did you get?" Harry leaned over to me and whispered into my ear. "An invisibility cloak."

"What… Really now? Wow, that's really cool! You have to show me!"

"Psssh! I'll show you later. I don't want anyone else to know." I nodded and ate some toast with chocolate. Invisibility cloak… that was really great. All the things he could do… wait…

"You know… the cloak would be a great help with the restricted area of the library…" Both boys looked at me and then at each other. Yeah, I was a genius.

XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxXxxxxLINEBREAKxxxxX

Harry told us he would use the cloak last night. What I didn't expect this morning when I stepped out of the common room was Ron and Harry, looking excited as hell. They didn't even let me say good morning and just pulled me with them.

"You have to see this! Harry found it yesterday night!" I was barely able to keep up with them as we ran through the halls of the castle. We passed the library and entered a room, after making sure no one was watching us.

The room was empty… well, almost. There was a large mirror in the middle.

"A mirror? You make me run through the whole castle because of a mirror?"

"It's not a normal mirror. Come on, you have to stand right in front of it." Harry pulled me to the mirror and made me look into it. First, I didn't see anything unreal. Just me.

Then suddenly, my reflection started moving, even though I kept still. I used my powers, built snowmen and let it snow. And there were my parents… and they were smiling! They accepted my powers and let me use them freely.

My grin faded when a thought crossed my mind. Could the other two see it too?

"What do you see?!" Ron asked excitedly. I gulped and grinned at him. "I… I have the best grades and get trophies and all."

"Really now? Your greatest desire is to be the smartest one in school?"

"My greatest desire? So that's what we see in the mirror? The thing we want the most?" Harry nodded excitedly. "I see my parents… and Ron is a Quidditch champion and very very popular…" I laughed. "And you laugh about what _I _saw?"

He grinned and shrugged. I ruffled his hair like he hated it and we went to get breakfast.

Since then Harry went there every night secretly… until Professor Dumbledore caught him. He didn't get mad or anything, he just told Harry that the mirror will be brought to another place. At least that's what Harry told us as we walked through the snow the last day before school would start again.

Harry was pretty down because of that. That mirror was the only connection he had to his parents. I felt sympathy for him, but he shouldn't drown in self-pity. I think it was time to cheer him up. I stepped ahead and stood in front of them, stopping them. A grin was on my face.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

**There we go, chapter done! Not much else to say… I'm tired XP**

**See ya next time… BYE!**


	8. First Year, Part 4

**Okay, like I promised this chapter will have the forbidden forest. And many other stuff… it may seem a little rushed, but I'm running out of ideas for the first year, so bear with me.**

**Also; I'm sorry for the long wait. I've started a new work and it takes loooooots of time =.=;**

**Warnings: The Forbidden Forest maybe… and some of the rest, depending on how sensitive you are xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or Frozen xP**

**Enjoy!**

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

"A snowman? Don't you think we're a little bit too old for building snowmen?"

I almost laughed at Ron's tries to seem cool and mature.

"Come on, it's fun. There's nobody out here to laugh at us, if that's what you're afraid of…" Ron looked around as if to check for any audience. When he didn't see anyone, he shrugged and joined Harry and I in the snow.

We built one large snowman and when we were done I started throwing snowballs at them, starting a snowball fight.

I enjoyed being out there so much! The afternoon passed so fast and maybe too soon the night came.

"Well, it's getting dark. We should go inside and change before dinner starts." Harry and Ron got up and waited for me. I sat in the snow and looked up at the dark sky. Snowflakes were still falling silently to the ground.

"Go ahead; I'll meet you in the great hall later."

"Are you sure? It's getting colder and you're not wearing any warm clothes other than the pullover mom sent you." And that was still too much. I wanted to feel the snow on my skin, the cold comforted me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. See you later." I smiled at them and watched them go.

I waited till there were gone and turned back to the snow. I haven't had much time the past few months to use my powers and I really missed it. I glanced at the snowman we built and I often wondered what it would be like if it was alive. I would call him Olaf, like the snowman Anna and I built as kids. Then I would send him to my little sister so she wouldn't be so alone anymore.

That led me to another question… Were the gates still closed? I mean, I was gone; there was no reason for them to shut the world out anymore. Maybe they were happy I left. They could live a happy life now; maybe even make another child as a companion for Anna.

The snow fell a little faster now; and the wind picked up. I took a deep breath. It hurt to think that they wouldn't even miss me… but I've made my decision. I was going to finish the seven school years and once I'm done I'll go back to Arendelle and show my parents what I was capable of.

At least it sounded like a good idea in my head. I got up reluctantly and thawed the snow that stuck on my dress with a smile. Yeah, it was a good idea. I wouldn't just go back to being locked up and told to conceal everything. That perfect girl is gone. And if they can't accept it, I'll turn away and slam the door. Forever.

XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxXxxxxLINEBREAKxxxxX

The next morning at breakfast I was sitting at the Ravenclaw table again. All of the students arrived an hour ago. Cho was babbling about what she got for Christmas and how her little brother almost blew up the Christmas tree.

I listened and even laughed at a few passages, but most of my attention was with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione had brought a book with her and showed them something. I was so curious! I wondered if they would tell me later…

"Hey! Are you even listening?" I turned to look at Cho.

"Yeah. You told me that your father was bitten by the two-tailed cat he got from your mother." Cho narrowed her eyes, but I was right with what I said. Good thing I had listened to her with one ear at least. "Okay… so, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing special. Just wondering why the three over there are being all secretive." Cho looked over to my three friends and shook her head. "Well, they better stay out of trouble. And you should stay away from them too."

"Why should I? I like them; they are my friends…"

"I know they are, but they aren't good for you. Just think about it. Your grades suffered severely since you spend so much time with them." I frowned. That wasn't true. Sure, my essays could be better, but that didn't mean the three Gryffindors had something to do with it.

"I don't think so. In fact, Hermione helped me with Transfiguration. You shouldn't make such quick assumptions. That's not very nice of you." I stood up and walked over to my friends. I didn't even look back at Cho.

"Hey Elsa! You'll never believe what Hermione just told us!"

"Not so loud, Ronald…" We walked out of the great hall and to Herbology.

"I found some information about Nicolas Flamel." Hermione started. "He's a 665 year-old alchemist that possesses the so called Philosopher's Stone(1). From this stone, the elixir of life can be extracted. When you drink it, you become immortal." I gasped.

"Immortal? Is that even possible?" the bushy haired girl nodded.

"Yes it is. He drank it himself, that's why he's still alive. And we think that's what the three-headed dog is guarding."

"And we think Snape is trying to steal it." I frowned. "Why Snape?"

"You noticed he was limping a few weeks ago? I saw that he had a bite on his leg. He tried to get past Fluffy." Harry explained.

"Fluffy?" Ron nodded. "When we asked Hagrid about it he told us that was the name. Fits perfectly, doesn't it?" he said sarcastically.

"The name doesn't matter now. We're going to ask Hagrid more about Flamel tonight. Are you coming with us?" The three looked at me and I gulped. Sneaking out at night didn't seem right to me. What if we got caught? That wouldn't do any good for our houses… But I wanted to know more about Flamel too. Now that they told me so much stuff, they got me hooked. It was like a real adventure.

"Of course."

"Okay, we'll meet you at midnight in front of your common room with my invisibility cloak." I nodded and soon the other students and Professor Sprout entered and the lesson started.

XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxXxxxxLINEBREAKxxxxX

At midnight I snuck out of the bedroom. Fortunately none of the other Ravenclaws was in the common room. Right outside the wall Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting. We got close together under the invisibility cloak and made our way outside.

It was really hard with all the prefects and teachers that kept watch. Luckily we didn't get caught…

When we reached Hagrid's hut, he didn't even want to let us in first, until we told him we knew about the Philosopher's Stone. Minutes later we were sitting at his table. His explanation got interrupted when something in a kettle started moving. Hagrid brought an egg to us.

When it hatched we all gasped. It was a dragon! I didn't even want to know where he got it from… The dragon spit fire on his bushy beard and when he put it out he narrowed his eyes at something by the window.

"Who's that?"

I wanted to die. Draco Malfoy was at the window. He saw us. And now he ran away, probably to tell the teachers. We're going to get in so much trouble!

And I was right. When we stepped back into the castle, Professor McGonagall was already waiting for us. Draco was standing next to her, a dumb grin on his face. We followed the deputy headmistress to her classroom/office.

We got housepoints taken away. And since we "liked to spend time with Hagrid so much" we got detention with him. I almost couldn't suppress a laugh when Draco also got detention because he was out of bed too that night.

The next night Filch brought us to Hagrid. We had to go with him into the forbidden forest to find and help an injured unicorn. Hagrid wanted us to split up to find it faster. Ron and Hermione would go with the half giant… and I was left to go with Draco and Harry.

I was really mad at the blond. How could he? First he's all nice to me and helps me with my essay, and now he's so mean again! I took a deep breath and stayed in between the two boys to prevent an argument as we made our way through the forest.

"How are we supposed to find this thing? The forest is so fucking big! It'll take forever to seek through it." I rolled my eyes at Draco and just ignored him. Harry kept quiet too, what annoyed Draco even more and he was about to say something again, when we saw a dark figure. It was kneeling next to a… unicorn! I gasped when I saw the figure drinking blood from the poor creature. Draco ran away as fast as he could, while Harry fell to the ground, holding his scar. I gulped and stepped in front of him for some kind of protection. The figure approached us and I felt the ice tingle at the tips of my fingers.

I knew this figure was bad, and I wouldn't hesitate to use my powers to freeze him forever. It didn't come that far though. Suddenly a centaur jumped at the figure and chased it away. I've read about those hybrids in one of my fantasy books. Their upper half was human; the rest was horse-like.

He told us that drinking the blood of a unicorn will save the life of a mortally injured individual. But the prize for it is having a cursed life then.

Moments later Hagrid arrived with the others, including Draco. At least he ran away to get help instead of saving himself.

We learned that the centaur was called Firenze and was an old friend of Hagrid.

I was glad when we finally could go back to our houses. The events of this night tired me out. Who would've known there was a creepy hooded figure - the guys assumed it was Voldemort - out there in the middle of the night? That was definitely too adventurous for me. The evilest wizard of the world was not dead. He was still alive and was gathering strength. And something told me he was going to go after Harry once he fully recovered. Maybe it was better to stay out of this adventure…

I yawned and fell asleep immediately.

XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxXxxxxLINEBREAKxxxxX

Months passed and soon it was spring. Harry, Hermione and Ron were still looking for more hints that would lead them to the Philosopher's Stone. I told them I would quit the case. We were still friends; I just wanted to stay out of any more trouble. I couldn't afford getting distracted and let my grades slip.

Right now I was sitting in the grass outside. I loved the winter, but spring was also okay. The sun, the flowers, the birds and butterflies… everything was so full of life. I wished my writing feather was alive too and would write itself. Another essay for Potions. Why was it so difficult for me? Why couldn't everything just be cut up and thrown into the kettle?

I let myself fall backwards and looked up at the sky with a loud sigh. The school year was almost over. I could pull through. If I got two more bad grades, I would fail. So I just had to concentrate… if it wasn't so hard!

"Need any help?" I sat up and looked at Draco. Immediately the events a few months ago came back to my mind.

"No. I'm fine." I said coldly and grabbed my stuff to get going. Draco stopped me by my arm.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I whipped around and almost wanted to slap him. Now he was playing innocent?

"What's wrong?! You know exactly what's wrong! You know how important good grades are for me and that I won't get problems with school! And then you go and tell Professor McGonagall that we snuck out at night. When we were in that forest and met that figure, you ran away like a little kid and left us all alone!" He looked taken aback, but didn't let go of my arm, so I yanked it free.

"Elsa… I-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. You were so nice to me the first days and then you transformed into something I don't want to have anything to do with. Just leave me alone."

I held my head high as I walked away. I didn't have to look back to know that he was shocked and mad. Me, the calmest and most collected girl at school, suddenly having an outburst. I didn't care. It was his own fault.

What I didn't expect was for him to follow me. He stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"I didn't know you were there too, okay? Through that window I just saw that Weasel and the mud- I mean Granger. If I had known you were there too, I wouldn't have gone to tell McGonagall." I shook my head.

"Why should I believe you? Wait, that's not the important part. Why would it change anything? You're still so mean to everyone that isn't in Slytherin. I can't trust a bully."

"Elsa… I can change…"

"What's wrong with you? You want to change your whole life just because you don't want me mad? You know that's dumb, right?" Had he lost his mind? He would change his behavior and all just because he wants me to forgive him?

"No, it's not dumb. Listen… I don't know why, but I like you. I want to be friends with you. And if it means I have to be nice to everyone… then I'll do that. If you want me to apologize to everyone, I'll do that too. You just have to give me a chance! Please!"

Now I was the one taken aback. That was one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. He wanted to be friends with me and would do anything to achieve that goal. Even push his pride away and go apologize to everyone.

"I… I don't know what to say…"

"Say that you'll give me a chance." I watched him give me a hopeful look and couldn't get myself to deny him a chance. I composed myself and looked at him.

"Fine. You'll get your chance. For a start, you can do as you said and go apologize to everyone you've been mean to." I held my head high as I walked off. Who would've known the meanest boy in school was going to be my "slave"? No, I didn't want him to be my slave. He was just going to apologize and stay nice and then he can be my friend.

I went upstairs – did I mention the stairs were moving? – and just rounded a corner when I bumped into Harry. "Ow…" I had landed on my butt. He seemed to be in a rush, but helped me up. "Sorry… are you okay?" Before I could give him an answer Hermione and Ron had caught up with him and were babbling something about not having time.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as I followed them. Curiosity had always been one of my weaknesses.

"Hagrid just told us he got the dragon egg from a hooded stranger and in exchange he told the stranger how to get past Fluffy!"

My eyes widened as I struggled to keep up with their pace. That meant the Philosopher's Stone was no longer secure. The stranger – probably the same figure from the Forbidden Forest – knew how to get past the dog.

We reached Professor McGonagall's office. Harry asked to see Professor Dumbledore. The deputy headmistress told us he was in London for a meeting and he wouldn't be back soon.

When Harry told her we knew about the Philosopher's Stone, she was shocked at first that we knew such a thing.

"I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

Apparently she just wanted us to let it be. Of course the three didn't want to. While we were leaving the office, I tried to convince them to listen to Professor McGonagall, but it was a lost cause… and of course I couldn't let them go alone.

We carefully entered the room where Fluffy was. There was a harp that was playing some lullaby on its own and the three heads of the dog had their eyes closed. They really were asleep.

We looked at each other and then to the trap door. The dog had its paw on it. We worked together to push it away without waking Fluffy up. Harry and Ron opened the trapdoor and we looked into the dark hole.

I gulped. It was pitch black, we couldn't see anything. Harry suggested going alone and before we could talk him out of it, we realized the harp had stopped playing. We haven't noticed it before, but the dog had woken up. Suddenly something wet landed on Ron's shoulder… dog spit.

We screamed and jumped into the hole without a second thought. Everything was better than be eaten by a three-headed dog.

I expected we'd land on some hard floor or something like that. But we landed on something rather soft. At least no concrete. It was really dark and I tried to stand up to look for the others, but I couldn't. Something slung itself around me. I felt the pressure and let out a scream when the stuff wrapped around my throat too.

I heard the others scream too. At least Harry and Ron.

"What is this?!"

"That's Devil's Snare. You have to calm down or it will choke you all." Hermione explained. I believed her and closed my eyes, trying to calm down… and it worked! I felt the tendrils loosen and I sunk through them till I fell down on a stone floor. Hermione was right next to me. We looked up to the Devil's Snare just in time to see Harry coming down. But Ron didn't come. We only heard him panic.

I was afraid he would be choked to death, but fortunately Hermione knew a spell to help him. Suddenly a light as bright as the sun came from her wand, making the Devil's Snare burn and Ron fell down too.

We went straight ahead and through the door there. In the middle of the room was a broom. We looked at each other and walked over to it.

I looked up at the ceiling when we heard a fluttering noise. It was huge and filled with some… bugs? Birds? No… Flying keys!

"The door's locked… I guess we'll have to use one of the keys to unlock it." Hermione pointed up at the keys.

"But there are a million keys up there! How do we know which one to take?" Ron gulped as he watched the keys come lower. Harry bit his lip.

"Maybe they are all the same size. I could fly up and grab one. Maybe we're lucky." Hermione and I weren't that happy with his plan. It would be pretty suspicious if it was that easy… Before we could voice our thoughts Harry was already on the broom.

Suddenly all of the keys came shooting down and cut Harry as they swished by. The boy jumped off of the broom and the keys let go of him. We looked at each other in shock.

"I guess we're not that lucky…"

"Ron's right. But I already knew it couldn't be that easy… the chambers down here were created by the four heads of the houses. At least that's what I read in the book History of Hogwarts." Harry pressed his lips tightly together. I was thinking hard too. If what Hermione said was true, it _could_ be easier.

So, the Devil's Snare was obviously Professor Sprout's work. That meant there were three other chambers left. I assumed Professor Snape would do something with potions, so this wasn't his chamber. That left Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. The head of the Gryffindors would probably think of something that would require bravery. And if this was Professor Flitwick's chamber, the solution would be to think logical.

Well… the keys looked all the same: shiny and new. The door was rusty and old… so we'd probably need a key that was old. Of course! It was so simple!

I told the others my thoughts and soon we were all staring at the keys, trying to find one that looked old.

"There! The one with the broken wing!" Ron was right again. There was a rusty looking key with a broken wing. Harry had to be fast. It was out of question that he was going to fly up there. He was seeker after all. If anyone of us could catch a key amongst a million others, it was him.

Harry took a deep breath and jumped on the broom. He didn't waste any time and flew up, straight into the swarm of keys. They attacked him, but Harry managed to get ahead of them. It took him a while, but eventually he got the key.

He flew down to us and let it fall into Hermione's waiting hands and distracted the keys till we had the door open. We ran inside and once Harry entered too, we threw it close. We watched as the keys all flew against the door, getting stuck in it.

"That was close…" Harry got off of the broom and just let it fall to the floor.

"Way too close for my taste…" Suddenly the lights went on. We were in a large hall. There were some statues that looked like… chess figures?

We walked to the white figures and I had to admit they had something intimidating. They were about three times our size. At the other end of the hall were the same figures, only that they were black.

Harry and Hermione went over to the black figures, trying to go past them, but they couldn't. The figures moved and blocked their way. I turned to Ron.

"You don't think we need too…" The redhead gulped and looked back at the white figures. "I'm afraid we'll have to…"

We had to play against the black figures to continue our way. Ron climbed up the horse figure and we others took the places of other figures that weren't there.

It was like real wizard's chess. The figures fought each other. After what seemed like forever, Ron was about to make his last move. He wanted to sacrifice himself for the sake of Harry. We all knew we didn't have another option.

When the black figures were beaten, we all ran to Ron. He was laying on the ground, unconscious. I was sure this was Professor McGonagall's chamber. So the last room was from Professor Snape. Harry wasn't that good with potions, and neither was I. But Hermione was. She would be able to help him. I told them I would stay with Ron and they should go ahead.

If we just went back now, Ron's sacrifice would've been for nothing.

I placed Ron's head carefully on my lap and watched Harry and Hermione walk through the next door. It closed automatically.

I noticed Ron had a large bump on his head. Wincing, I put my cold hand on it carefully. Only minutes later he started moving and moaning.

"Uuuungh…"

"Are you okay?" He blinked a few times before looking up to me. "Elsa?" I giggled at his expression. "Yeah?"

"Thank God… I thought I died and saw an angel…" I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're an idiot!"

"I don't know what you mean… I hit my head pretty hard… I'm allowed to say dumb stuff…" he grinned at me, but winced when he tried to sit up.

"Hush. You're going to hurt yourself more." We talked for a few more minutes, before we heard Hermione's voice through the closed door. I couldn't understand what she was saying, so I took off the pullover I was wearing over my dress and used it as a pillow for Ron. I walked over to the door.

"Hermione?"

"Elsa! There was a riddle with potions and I managed to get Harry through the next door, but I accidently spilled the potion that would've let me go back. I'm stuck!" My eyes widened.

"What can I do?" I asked her.

"You have to go back and get help somehow!" I gulped. Go back? Back through the room with the keys, somehow up through the burnt Devil's Snare to the trapdoor and past Fluffy? I knew I didn't have another option. I just had to do it. Who knows what's happening to Harry in the other room… maybe he was hurt too?

"Okay! I'll be right back with help!" I ran back to Ron and told him the plan. He assured me he was fine for now and I should go and hurry up. That's what I did. I ran to the door, where the keys were still stuck and opened it. There were only a few left that flew around, but they ignored me. I closed the door behind me, just in case, and hurried over to the other door.

I followed the path we took before and looked up to the burnt Devil's Snare. It couldn't hurt me anymore, but I had to get up there somehow. There wasn't a ladder or anything like that, so I decided to use my powers. It wasn't like there was anyone who could see it.

I built stairs out of snow that led up to the trapdoor. When I put my foot to the first step, the snow became ice. I let out a breath of relief. It was solid and I was glad it carried my weight. I made my way up and carefully lifted the trapdoor. Immediately Fluffy's paws pushed it down again. I almost fell down the stairs.

Okay, calm down Elsa. Think… think… think… Right! Music makes him fall asleep! I started humming a random tune that came to my mind and opened the door again, humming louder now. The paw didn't show up. I continued the melody and carefully climbed up. I almost sighed in relief when I saw Fluffy asleep right behind the trapdoor. I let the stairs I made melt and quickly left Fluffy's room.

I tripped three times in the hallways as I hurried to get to some teacher. Flitwick was the closest, but his office was empty. In the first floor there was Professor Sprout's office, but she was gone too. Where was everyone?!

I looked around if I saw any teacher as I ran down the moving stairs. Somehow I managed to trip over one of the steps and let out a yelp as I twisted my ankle and fell.

Instinctively I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact… that never came. I landed in someone's arms.

I opened my eyes and looked into sliver-grey ones. Draco.

"Careful! You could've been hurt badly!" I shook my head, struggled for him to let me down and as soon as my feet touched the ground I started running again. Well, at least I tried. My right ankle really hurt when I put weight on it. Why do things like these always happen when you have no time at all? My friends needed help! I needed to hurry!

I grit my teeth and started limping, when Draco pulled me back and pushed me down to sit on the steps of the stairs.

"Let me go! I need to find a teacher! I-" Draco interrupted me.

"You _need_ to calm down! You're as white as a ghost and with that ankle it'll take forever till you get to a teacher. What happened?" I almost cried. I was completely overwhelmed with everything. I had to find a teacher to help my friends. They counted on me. Then I was so dumb to fall down some stairs directly into the arms of Harry's enemy… Who looked at me with such an understanding and nice gaze…

"It's… I mean… I-I…" I wanted to curse myself when I felt tears flow down over my cheeks. I just cried. I should've stayed home in Arendelle. Why was I thinking I could have a normal life? I was so dumb!

Draco seemed a little shocked with my emotional outburst, but he composed himself and put his hands on either side of my face, making me look up at him.

"Hey… calm down. Everything's okay. Tell me what's wrong."

"No… Nothing's okay… We did something dumb… We wanted to protect the Philospher's Stone from Voldemort and snuck past the three headed dog in the third floor and now Ron's hurt and Hermione's stuck and I have no idea what happened to Harry! I need to talk to a teacher… NOW!" It took a while for him to understand the information he just got.

When I had mentioned the others and Voldemort, his face had darkened a little, but seeing me all sad and desperate seemed to push some button in his brain. A determined look appeared on his face. He turned around and motioned for me to climb on his back.

"The others are all out, watching the game between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Snape is the only one that's in the castle at the moment."

Right! Quidditch… that's why there was no one around. I was glad I was thin and according to Draco as light as a feather. We reached the dungeons not even a minute later. At the end of the stairs Draco put me down and supported me while walking to Professor Snape's office.

We knocked but didn't wait for an answer. Draco opened the door and I saw the professor wanting to scold us for such a "rude" behavior, but when he saw me limping he seemed a little calmer.

"What happened?" he demanded to know. I explained him everything like I did to Draco before. His already thin lips got thinner with every sentence. Once I finished he got up quickly.

"Mister Malfoy, I think it's best if you bring Miss Winters to Madam Pomfrey. I will take care of Mister Potter and the rest."

Draco nodded and we watched Professor Snape leave his office. Draco sighed and turned to look at me with a small smile. "Okay, problem solved. Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." He went down in front of me, wanting me to climb on his back again.

"Draco…"

"Yeah?" Despite the situation, I couldn't help but smile at him gratefully. "Thank you… this means much to me." He returned the smile… okay, it was more like a happy grin. A face I could get used too. It was completely different from the way he usually looks.

"No problem. Now come on, feather-weight." I giggled a little and climbed on his back again. Maybe this was the beginning of a great friendship.

XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxXxxxxLINEBREAKxxxxX

It turned out that Professor Quirrel was a host for the weakened Lord Voldemort. He was in that last room with the mirror that showed your deepest wishes. He wanted to use it to find the Philosopher's Stone. Harry told us when he looked into the mirror, he saw the Stone in his pocket. And when Quirrel tried to touch him, he burnt himself. Harry defeated Quirrel and Voldemort managed to flee.

The Stone was destroyed by Dumbledore and everything was okay. Ron and Harry had joined me at the infirmary soon and Hermione was freed by Snape. I had told them about Draco helping me, but that didn't stop them from being cautious. Draco even apologized to Hermione and Ron, but they were not really nice to him. However, I knew Draco kept his promise and that was enough for me. I would be friends with him too, and if the others had problems with that, it was their fault.

Draco offered to tutor me. Thanks to him I didn't fail Potions and even got some real good grades till the end of the school year.

On the last day, there was a huge feast in the great hall. First, it seemed like Slytherin had won the house cup. But then Dumbledore decided to give some more housepoints. Ron, Hermione and I got 50 each, Harry got 60 and Neville and Draco ten each.

So Gryffindor won the house cup and Slytherin was second. Third was Ravenclaw and last was Hufflepuff. Draco promised to write, though he wasn't too happy I would spend my whole summer with the Weasleys. I was really proud of him. He kept his mean side under control.

And while Harry, Ron and Hermione were chatting about the next year in the train, I looked out of the window with a content smile. Yeah, it was a great year. And I couldn't wait till the next one started…

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

**(1) I use the Britain original name for it. I think that sounds better xD**

**FINALLY DONE! God, this was hard. Sorry if you wanted to read more of the first year, but like I said before… I want to get to the later years really fast xD**

**And for the long wait, you got an extra long chapter XD Next chapter will be the first part of the second year…**

**Love you AAAALL! And keep reading xP**


	9. In Summer - Take One

**Here we are with the second year! Well… the summer before the second year starts at least. Not sure how much I will put in this chapter, so no promises XD**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! You won't believe how happy they make me. Every time I read a new one, I want to write more :3 **

**To answer a few of the questions: Elsa will NOT tell them about her powers this year. That's all I'm gonna say about this matter. The pairings are not all decided yet. They're still pretty young after all. However, it's gonna be either Harelsa or Drelsa. The romance-y stuff will start third year. Till then the only flirty action will be coming from "oh-so-mature" Draco xD And I didn't forget Anna. Don't worry, I've already planned something out for that. We'll meet Anna soon, in the second year even. I already told you guys the first chapter: there won't be much Anna, but we'll see something of her soon. I hope that's enough info for now XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Frozen blah blah**

**Enjoy!**

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

_Elsa's POV (12 years old)_

The first few weeks of summer with the Weasleys were great. I've never had so much fun in my life! I helped Mrs. Weasley with some of the chores and Mr. Weasley showed us his charmed car. It was a blue Ford Anglia. You could fly with it now and make it invisible too. Did I mention that I love magic?

Fred and George came up with a nickname for me… When they first called me that, I thought I'd get a heart attack…

_Flashback:_

_One afternoon Ron, Fred, George and I were outside in the garden. The twins were dueling and Ron wanted to sit on the ground… the dirty ground. No snow covering it, just mud. I preferred standing of course. We watched them duel and fight for a while till Mrs. Weasley called us for dinner. Ron and I ran ahead, when…_

"_Hey princess, you forgot something!" I stopped in my tracks, eyes wide. How did they know? They… they couldn't know! _

"_No need to panic, princess, we got your cat." The twins caught up with me and handed me Marshmallow. _

"_What's wrong? Seen Snape somewhere around? What did mom cook?"_

"_H-How… I mean… why did you call me princess?" It was only a whisper. The two brothers looked at each other and laughed. _

"_You're seriously asking that? Because you act like one! No sitting in the mud,"_

"_Not wanting to duel," -George_

"_The way you talk," -Fred_

"_The way you walk" -George_

"_Everything about you. Don't you like it?" The two looked at me with grins._

_I felt my heartbeat regain its normal speed and let out a giggle, which turned to a laugh soon. I've never felt so relieved in my life. I wouldn't tell them that no normal girl would like to sit in the mud, they could find out themselves. For now I was just happy it really just was a nickname. "No… No, it's fine."_

"_Good, cause we wouldn't have stopped calling you that!" They laughed with me and we entered the dining room for dinner._

From that moment on, they only called me princess… all the time. I just hoped they would stop when we were in Hogwarts. Other than my almost heart attack, the summer was great.

However, one thing worried us. Harry never replied to any of our letters. Was he ignoring us? No, he wasn't. He promised to write… though it could be his uncle and aunt had something to do with it. From what Harry told us, they didn't really know anything about magic and hated the fact he was a wizard. Maybe they were keeping him from writing?

When I told Fred, George and Ron my thoughts, they were expecting the worst. What if they kept him locked under the stairs and wouldn't let him go to Hogwarts?

Only a few days later they came up with a plan. They didn't want to tell me cause they didn't want to pull me into any trouble, but already the next morning I knew what they've been up to.

Mrs. Weasley was mad. Really mad. I carefully walked down the stairs and when she saw me she took a deep breath.

"Good morning, honey. Do you – by any chance – know where Fred, George and Ron are?" They left for Harry. That was my first guess. I didn't know how they were going to get him, but I didn't have any other idea where they could be.

"Well… They were being all secretive yesterday… but I guess they are going to get Harry?" I could see the vein on her forehead pop out and her face getting all red from anger.

"So they just stole the Ford Anglia in the middle of the night to get Harry, without telling anyone what they were up to?" I gulped and just nodded. I was expecting an outburst, but was mildly surprised when she just took a deep breath and poured herself some coffee with a smile.

"Can you do me a favor, sweetie? Make sure you and Ginny stay in your room when they get back. I don't want you to hear what I'm going to do with them…" I could just nod again and ran upstairs to Ginny's and my room. She was already up and asked me what happened.

I explained it best I could and we both decided to listen to her mom's instructions and stayed in our room. It seemed like I kinda moved in with them already. I had my own bed in Ginny's room, a place for my clothes and so on.

Yesterday I got another letter from Pabbie in which he congratulated me for finishing the first year and he also sent me more money for my stuff for school. I didn't know how I could thank the trolls enough for everything they've done for me. I've written down how much money they've given to me and once I can earn my own magical money they'll get everything back.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also got a letter from Pabbie and some money… probably as some kind of rent. They wanted to give it to me too and said I was already part of their family. They didn't want any money for letting me stay.

I insisted on them keeping it. They needed it, after all. When they asked who exactly this Pabbie was, all I could tell them was that he was a really good friend, like a grandfather.

However, Ginny and I were sitting on her bed and she wanted me to tell her everything about Hogwarts. Percy never wanted to tell her cause she was still too young in his eyes, even though it was going to be her first year. Fred and George were always lying about things and trying to scare her and Ron just wasn't in the mood to tell her stuff.

I told her about the houses and that she'll probably be sorted into Gryffindor too. I also told her to beware of Professor Snape and everything else I knew. She was so excited! Most because of the school, but also because of Harry. Ever since she saw his photo in our yearbook, she had a crush on him.

I understood her. He had certain traits that I liked too. He was really brave and had a good sense of fairness. Sure, he didn't have any muscle and was a little small… but that could change when he hits puberty.

On the other side was Draco. Nobody besides the Slytherins liked him, mostly because of the mean and snobby attitude he showed the first year. However, he had promised me to change and I hoped he would keep this promise.

Draco was born rich, complete opposite of Harry. His manners were really great. He already had some muscle and was a little taller than Harry and me. About the size of Ron, I'd say. All in all, he seemed manlier than Harry. But like I said, everything could change.

Our little chat ended abruptly when we heard Mrs. Weasley's shouting. Yep, the guys were in trouble. When everything quieted down we ran downstairs. I grinned when I saw Harry at the end of the stairs once I reached him I hugged him tightly. I know, not princess-like at all. But he was my friend and one of my friends gonna get hugged. No matter what the books say.

Harry didn't mind at all and hugged me back, just as happy. He told me about the bars in front of his windows and I could just shake my head at that. He was a boy, not a prisoner! Though he might as well was…

XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxXxxxxLINEBREAKxxxxX

Two weeks later we were going to get our stuff for school. I was kinda excited to go back to Diagon Alley. I loved how there were so many colorful people and shops.

I wanted to go to the bookstore – Flourish & Blotts – most to look for a book I've heard of. Since Professor Quirrell didn't really teach us much about Defense Against Dark Arts I wanted to read more about that myself. Fred and George told me this year some crazy man is teaching DADA. Gilderoy Lockhart. Every woman, including Mrs. Weasley, seemed to be enamored with him. He called himself a hero, even though he didn't really know much… at least that's what George said.

Anyways, there was this book about DADA that was not on our list for Hogwarts, but it was recommended by Professor Flitwick. And I wanted to buy and read it.

So, this morning was kinda chaos-filled. Mrs. Weasley was excited because of Lockhart, Ginny was excited because of her school stuff, Fred and George wanted to buy some joke jinxes and Mr. Weasley was completely worn out because of some issues at the ministry.

Around 9.30am, we were standing in front of their fire place. I already knew about flooing, but Harry didn't. So Mrs. Weasley explained it to him and Ron and I went ahead to show Harry it wasn't so bad.

We waited for Harry at the other fireplace, but he didn't show up. Instead, the rest of the Weasleys arrived. When they asked about him, we could just shrug. They assumed he accidentally slid to the next fireplace and assumed he would find his way back on his own.

Mr. Weasley and Ginny went to buy her wand, and the rest of us went to Flourish & Blotts first because Mrs. Weasley didn't want to miss Lockhart signing his famous books. It was kinda stuffed down there, so I excused myself and walked upstairs to look for that book.

It didn't take me long to find it. Unfortunately I was too small to reach it. I frowned and thought about getting Ron to get it for me, when a pale hand reached out and grabbed the book. I turned to look at my helper and smiled when I saw Draco.

"Are you stalking me or something?" He grinned and handed me the book. "Maybe. Why are you asking?"

"Well, you're always there when I need help." His grin turned to a smirk. "Maybe I'm your guardian angel? You could really use one." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Believe me, I don't need a guardian angel. I can take good care of myself." He rose an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well, then I guess you'll have to be my guardian angel. I can't stop looking at you, you'll have to protect me from running into things."

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "You're so cheesy, Draco." His grin returned. "I prefer _charming._"

"Nah, I think cheesy is fine." He rolled his eyes in a funny manner and pushed his already slicked hair back. "So… how was your summer?"

"Oh, I had much fun. The Weasleys are very nice people." He smiled weakly. I knew he didn't really like them, but I was glad he at least tried to be nice for my sake.

"That's… that's good. I'm glad you're happy." I couldn't even describe my feelings when he gave me that look. His silver gaze locked on my blue one with so much care and gentleness… I averted my gaze to prevent him seeing my blush and felt one of my shorter blond strands fall out of the braid.

His hand gently pushed my chin upwards, making me look at him. His other hand tucked the strand behind my ear. I couldn't help but blush more when he came closer…

"Draco! We're leaving!" Draco cursed and let go of me. He grabbed my hand and pressed a small kiss to the back of it before letting go completely. "I have to go now. See you at Hogwarts."

I smiled and waved as he ran downstairs. I held the book close as I walked down the stairs too. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione didn't look too happy. In fact, they seemed pretty pissed.

Apparently they had a little argument with Draco's father. Well, at least now I knew where he got his attitude from. I frowned and looked out of the window, where I saw Draco and his father vanish behind a corner.

_Normal POV, with Draco and Lucius Malfoy_

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" Draco inwardly rolled his eyes. He was hoping his dad wouldn't notice his interacting with Elsa.

"Just some girl I met at Hogwarts, father."

"Please, Draco, don't waste my time. Even a troll from the mountains can tell you like her." The boy blushed a little, which was unusual for him. His father rose an eyebrow watched him with a stern expression.

"Name?" Draco sighed. He knew this game. Lucius would ask and he would answer.

"Elsa Winters."

"Winters… Hm… doesn't ring a bell. Though… her composure is flawless and she seemed to be very collected. Not something you see in every young girl…" Lucius had his eyes narrowed and a small frown was visible, but then he just shrugged and continued with his asking.

"She's in Slytherin?"

"No. Ravenclaw. She's really smart and all, but potions are a little hard for her. I'll be tutoring her this year." Draco bit his lip. Maybe his father would like her and he could have his blessing…

"Interesting… Pure blooded?" This was the question Draco was dreading. If he told him the truth now he would give up any chances that his dad would give him his blessings… but if he lied to him, he could find out later and that would be… bad.

"Yeah. The hat wanted to put her into Slytherin first, said something about her having certain traits that would fit perfectly. Her parents are both wizards, but died when she was eight. Since then she had to live in an orphanage."

He didn't need to know that it was a muggle orphanage, and he didn't need to know the whole truth. Draco almost sighed in relief when his father nodded.

"Alright. I'll have some business to take care of in Hogwarts this year. Maybe I can get to know her… a little better." Draco could just nod, but he wasn't happy. Great, now he had to tell Elsa how he lied to his father about her origin and had to persuade her to play the part when she would meet him.

Why couldn't he just fight a dragon instead?

XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxXxxxxLINEBREAKxxxxX

_Elsa's POV, Hogwarts Express_

"Mom… We have to go! The train will leave soon!" I couldn't suppress a giggle when Mrs. Weasley wiped her tears away and hugged Ginny for the sixth time in five minutes. Then she hugged me too.

"Take good care of my baby, Elsa. Will you?" I smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course I will. She's like my little sister." As soon as I said the words I felt lonely all of a sudden. Mrs. Weasley just cried even more and Mr. Weasley pushed us to enter the train with a smile. I guided Ginny to one of the last compartments where I've met Harry last year.

Hermione was sitting there and waiting for us. She told Ginny maaaany facts about Hogwarts, which seemed to bore the redhead more than it excited her. Most of the things Hermione was babbling about were from the book History of Hogwarts and they were nothing but dry facts.

I looked out of the window and spaced out. I already saw Ginny as my sister. But I had a real sister back home. And I missed her… I mean, I didn't have much contact with her since the accident, but at least I could sneak out and talk to her at night.

Now, being many miles away, it wasn't possible anymore. I was also worried when I still didn't get any letters from her. One of my thoughts was that our parents found out and forbade her to reply to any of my letters. It killed me inside to not know what was going on at home.

Were my parents worried? Angry? Depressed? What about Anna? Will she be fine without me for so long? Maybe… maybe next summer I'll visit Arendelle. They can't lock me away anymore. I was just going to see how things were going and then I would leave again. Yeah. That was the plan.

"…Elsa? Still with us?" I blinked and looked at Ginny. A smile appeared on my lips. "Sorry, I spaced out. What did you want to know?" They were already used to my "too-polite" way of talking.

"I asked if you knew were Ron and Harry were." I frowned and shook my head. They had been right behind us. I thought they just wanted to miss out the embarrassing goodbye scene with Mrs. Weasley and already had entered the train.

"Maybe they're in another compartment?" We looked at each other and shrugged. Ginny giggled.

"Probably doing some icky boy stuff." I laughed. "Like?"

"I don't know… picking their nose?" I scrunched up my face. "Eeeeew…"

"Fred and George said all boys do that." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fred and George are just some jokesters. Not all boys do that. I don't know about your brothers, but Harry wouldn't do such a thing. Right Elsa?"

"Uhm… Yeah, I think you're right. It's way too disgusting to do it. Even for boys."

The whole ride to Hogwarts was filled with jokes and laughing about boys and their crazy attitudes. Not even once did we think about Harry or Ron…

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

**Ungh, I'm so sorry for this crappy chapter… I'm getting distracted with some other stuff, but I didn't want to let you wait too long… -.-' **

**I'll try to do better the next chapter. It's going to have some Herbology, some DADA with our dear Gilderoy Lockhart and maaaaaybe the stuff with Ron spitting out snails… **

**Well, I hope this chap didn't scare you off or anything… ehehe… **

**See ya next time!**


	10. Second Year, Part 1

**So… I almost spit coke all over my lappy when I saw how many reviews I got for the last chapter… You guys are crazy XD **

**Sir V, please read honeybooboo's review! He/she explained perfectly what I was thinking when reading your review XD And as an addition: The problem is, we all KNOW what happens with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I don't want to retell everything. I want to show a different side of the movies/books and that's why Elsa isn't spending her whole time with Harry and Co. There's a reason why I put her into a different house, after all ;)**

**Sondrex76: I always love reading your reviews :3 thaaanks for taking time to write one **

**Patronus12: Yeah, it's been a very long time :( But don't worry, they will interact. Maybe already in the next chapter ;)**

**Since most of the other reviews were written by "Guest"s, I'll answer collective:**

**1) I'm updating as fast as I can, don't push me :/**

**2) Right now Drelsa got more votes XD **

**3) Thaaaank you so much, anonymous readers! I'm glad you think so! **

**Anyways… enjoy the next installment of Libérée, Délivrée! Oh, for those who don't know, that's the french title of Let it Go ;) I wanted a title no one else has for a crossover like that… so I came up with this xD**

**OH! Before I forget: Did you like the change of POV last chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Frozen**

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

When we arrived at Hogwarts, Hagrid showed up again and got the first years. Ginny left with them while Hermione and I were guided to some carriages… along with the other students. There were no horses or anything, so I guessed they were moving magically on their own.

They started moving and Hermione and I looked around with a frown.

"Did you see them leave the train?" I shook my head. "No… We were the first ones to leave; we should've seen them…"

"I bet they're in trouble…" I sighed but nodded in agreement. "Let's just hope you're wrong…"

Of course she wasn't wrong… she never was. However, we tried to think of something else and chatted a little on the way to the castle.

"Oh great…" I followed Hermione's glare and couldn't help but smile. At the large entrance was Draco. He was standing next to his father, who was talking to Professor Snape. The boy didn't see me first, but when the carriage came to a halt he came over and opened the small door for me.

I smiled and thanked him when he held my hand to assist me getting of the carriage. He didn't even look at Hermione and the bushy haired girl just rolled her eyes and left with some girl from Gryffindor.

"I didn't see you on the train." Draco shrugged and looked over to his father, who was still talking to Snape.

"I apparated with father." My confused face was enough for him to explain it to me. "Apparating is like… beaming, you could say. You vanish from one place and pop up at the place you want. You can't apparate at Hogwarts, it has a protection spell, but right there in Hogsmeade there's an apparition point." He pointed to some direction and I just nodded. I figured Hogsmeade was some sort of village and the way he explained Apparating was understandable enough.

"Sounds interesting. I bet it's faster than flooing?" He chuckled while the carriage moved away on its own. "You could say that. The problem is that it feels like some limbs are ripped away from your body." I looked at him with wide eyes. "That sounds horrible!"

"It's not that-" He was interrupted by his father.

"Draco!" The man came over to us. He looked just like his son, but he had a very strict aura around him. He stopped right in front of us and had his eyes locked on me. Even though he was kinda intimidating, I held my head high. Only to show some respect I did a small curtsy. He seemed amused.

"What's your name, young lady?"

"Elsa Winters, Sir." Draco seemed a little stressed, and I was also a little nervous, but I wouldn't let it show.

"Tell me-" The elder Malfoy looked up when Professor Dumbledore himself showed up right next to him.

"I don't think Miss Winters has the time to answer your questions. The feast is about to start and I wish that my students enter the great hall now." The old man looked down at Draco and me and we understood. Draco seemed to be glad that he could leave and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him into the castle.

"What was that about?" I asked the blond. He let out a sigh. "Listen… When we left Flourish and Blotts two weeks ago he was asking me stuff about you…" I rose an eyebrow. What did he tell his father?

"… and I kinda made a mistake. Before you get mad; I was panicking! I thought he would get mad and all and I kinda told him… that… well, I told him you were a pure blood… and he doesn't know you were in a muggle orphanage… Please don't hate me!"

The first few seconds all I could do was stare at him and blink. Sorting his babbling brought me to one final info: He lied to his father, saying I was a pure blood. I guessed he was telling me so I would lie too if his father asked me about that matter. Okay, I should be mad. Draco probably thought I wouldn't want to lie about my origin… he couldn't know I was doing this for a year now.

"I'm not mad, Draco…"

"You're not? But I thought-"

"What you did wasn't right; you shouldn't lie to your parents. I won't go and tell your father, but you can't expect me to lie. When he asks me, I will answer truthfully." Wow, that sounded really mature. I'm getting really good at this queenly stuff. Draco smiled at me though.

"Okay, sounds fair. I guess all I can do is hoping he won't ask…" I shook my head with a smile and we entered the great hall. We sat down on our tables.

Ever since that day I told Cho my opinion about her, she was kinda… pissed at me. It didn't hurt me as much as I thought it would. She was one of my first friends at Ravenclaw, but that didn't matter. I can't treat her differently only because of that.

The sorting began and there was still no trace of Harry and Ron. That was really worrisome, but there was nothing I could do. I figured they would come eventually.

As everyone thought Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor. Most of the other first years were put into Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Slytherin got about seven first years and Ravenclaw five. Almost only boys. There was only one girl. Her name was Luna Lovegood. She sat down next to me and while we were eating, she was telling me a few things about some strange creatures I've never heard or read of. Everyone laughed at her, but I kinda liked her. She was funny, and that was a really good trait.

After dinner Luna and our other first years were guided to our common room. I stayed in the great hall and went over to Hermione. There was still no trace of Harry and Ron. We walked to Professor McGonagall who was talking to Professor Dumbledore.

"Excuse me?" I started when there was a pause in their conversation. We didn't even have to ask about our friends. McGonagall shook her head with a sigh.

"Mister Weasley and Mister Potter were sent to their common room without dinner tonight. I can tell you they are fine. You will have to ask them yourselves if you want to know what they did." Hermione and I looked at each other with a frown, but thanked the female Professor and turned to leave. We were the last ones in the great hall… well, if you leave out a few of the older ones.

I stopped when I remembered something else I wanted to ask Professor Dumbledore. I told Hermione to go ahead and that we'll meet tomorrow after breakfast.

Hermione promised she'll ask the boys immediately once she sees them. I just nodded and she left.

I turned back around and walked towards the Headmaster. "Professor? There was something else I wanted to know…" The old man smiled and mentioned for me to go ahead. I returned the smile and continued when Professor McGonagall left. "I… I was wondering why you told Draco's father to leave me alone…"

"Miss Winters… Lucius Malfoy is a man who shall not be trusted. Everything he does has a reason… When he talks to people, he manipulates them. He tries to get everything he wants to know out of them." I rose an eyebrow, but nodded in understanding.

"So… if he kept asking me questions, I'd probably have told him that I'm… a princess?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Subconsciously of course, but he would've gotten the message. Usually I don't tell my students to lie, but it would be best in this case. He can be pretty intimidating, but I'm sure you'll want to keep your secret a secret, right?" I pressed my lips tightly together. Of course was he right. But my royal origin wasn't the only secret I had to keep. My powers were there too, and that was worrying me more than the other problem. But he didn't need to know that…

"Of course… Thank you very much, Professor." I wanted to leave, but the headmaster stopped me.

"And Miss Winters?" I turned back around. "Yes?" The old man grinned at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I've noticed you and young Mister Malfoy get along very well?" I blushed and blinked.

"I… He tutors me." The Professor almost laughed. "Well, I think for him at least it's more." He looked past me and I turned around, only to see Draco standing at the door, waiting for me. I was the last one in the great hall, along with some of the teachers. I couldn't suppress a giggle when he pretended to study his fingernails when he realized we were watching him.

"You have a great influence on him, Elsa. Maybe a girl like you is all that's needed to heal his tainted heart." I frowned and was about to ask what he meant by that, but Professor Sprout has walked up to us and wanted to talk to the headmaster. I did a curtsy out of habit and left the two.

Draco held the door open for me. "What were you talking about?" I rolled my eyes with a smile at his nosiness. "Nothing special. Just some stuff about school." He didn't seem to believe me, but he didn't say anything.

He brought me to the wall that would bring me to my common room and was scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, here we are. We have Herbology tomorrow first and… and well, I thought we could walk there together? I mean, only if you want. If not, it's okay, I just-" I couldn't remember a time when Draco was ever nervous. There was the encounter at Flourish and Blotts, but it was nothing like now. I chuckled and pressed a small kiss to his cheek to stop his babbling.

I know, that's not what princesses normally do, but right now I was just a normal teenage girl. And by the way, Draco's reaction was priceless. He looked at me with a cute blush and wide eyes.

"See you tomorrow, Draco. Good night." He held his cheek with a dazed grin. "Good night…"

XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxXxxxxLINEBREAKxxxxX

The next morning was unspectacular. Cho was still ignoring me, so it was kinda quiet when I got ready for the day. In the common room I waited for Luna to come down. She was one of the last ones to arrive. When she saw me she smiled.

"It's nice of you to wait for me… the boys from my class already left…" I smiled at her sympathetically. I knew how it was to be all alone…

"No problem. Thought you'd like some company." On our way to the great hall for breakfast, she told me about her family. Her mother died when she was little and since that day she lives with her father, who is the writer of some magical magazine.

In the great hall we sat down and ate breakfast. Draco was glaring at Harry, who was glaring back just as vicious. I could just shake my head at such childishness. At least they were just glaring at each other instead of fighting.

When Harry saw me, he and Ron came up to me. I greeted them with a smile, but they just blurted out: "Did you really kiss Malfoy?!" My eyes widened as I looked at them in shock. Luckily they were talking quietly so no one else heard it aside from Luna.

How did they find out? It was just yesterday! What did I miss before breakfast?! I looked at Draco, who was just joking around with Crabbe and Goyle, not even looking in my direction.

"So it's true?" Ron asked, sounding kinda disappointed. Harry seemed to feel the same way. "Did you forget how mean he was the first year? He's a Slytherin and a Malfoy! He's evil!" I frowned and stood up, holding my head high. This was enough. I could understand they didn't like him, but that was too far.

"Listen, I don't need to exculpate myself. Yes, I kissed him on the cheek. He was a real gentleman to me, not like you two immature guys. I understand that you don't like him and that your houses are arch rivals, but at least he tries to be mature about it. You of all people should know better than to judge people by their origin and their past. I'm very disappointed of you two!" With all the grace of a queen I left the great hall.

I wasn't shouting or anything, but I wasn't whispering either. At least twenty students around us heard what I said. I almost felt bad for humiliating them, but what I said was the truth. They were unfair, and that was something I couldn't stand at all. During my speech I felt the ice tingling in the palms of my hands. I had to calm down… Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show.

I didn't get far away from the hall when I heard footsteps coming after me. This better not be Harry and Ron. But it was Draco. "What happened in there?"

"Oh, don't play the innocent card on me, Draco. Why did you tell them about the kiss last night?" He looked down to his feet while walking next to me, trying to keep up with my fast angry pace. I stopped and turned to look at him when he didn't answer. "Well?"

"This morning on my way to the great hall I overheard that Weasel and Potter talking about you…" I frowned, but motioned for him to continue. "The Weasel was bragging about he got to spend the whole summer with you and…" He bit his lip and looked down to his feet again.

"And?" Draco let out a sigh. "And I got kinda… jealous and blurted out that you kissed me…" I blinked. So Ron liked me? And Draco is jealous? Why couldn't I just have a normal life? But I would think about that later. Right now I had to focus on the boy in front of me. He looked like a child who just confessed to his mother that he broke a vase or something.

I sighed. "Okay." That was all I could say at the moment.

"Wait! What do you mean by Okay? Okay I had all rights to be jealous? Okay the Weasel has better chances? Okay-"

"Draco! Stop it! I need some space. Just… just leave me alone for now." I left him standing there and made my way to Herbology. I needed to sort my thoughts. I sat down on a boulder near the green houses and looked up at the sky.

Draco was pushing this too far. Ever since he first saw me, he was kinda attached to me. It was nice at first, but it's getting too much. I wasn't used to having someone so close to me. Even living at the Weasleys was sometimes too much for me; too many people around… But at least they left me alone if I needed space.

That brought me to Ron. He was nice and all and I really liked him, but he was more of a brother to me. But if I told him that right away it would probably end our friendship. I haven't seen Hermione at breakfast; I guessed she was busy with gathering her school stuff or something like that. She was always busy… So I couldn't talk to her either.

Then there was…

"Elsa?" Then there was Harry. I looked at him and sighed. "Harry… Don't get me wrong, but I'm not in the mood for talking right now…" He didn't seem faced and just sat down next to me. "You don't have to talk… just listen." I smiled a little and nodded. At least he was being nice.

"I… I just wanted to apologize. You were right, we shouldn't have been so… how did you call it?" I chuckled. "Immature." He chuckled too and smiled at me.

"Yeah, that was it. And… we shouldn't have been so nosy. It's none of our business who you kiss…"

"Now that was really mature, Harry." He grinned at me. "Thanks… By the way… Ron is still kinda shocked at how you talked to us… I bet he'll come apologize later too. So… are we still friends?" I couldn't help but hug him. "Of course… You can't imagine how much I need a friend right now…" He hugged me back tightly.

It was an unfamiliar feeling, being hugged for so long. Ever since that accident with Anna, there wasn't much touching at home. However, I enjoyed every second of it. He smelled really good too… Ngh, Elsa, stop. Just because your hormones go crazy doesn't mean you have to do the same. He's just a friend.

He let go of me and helped me up. "Let's go to class, shall we?" I nodded with a smile and we went to Herbology. He was still holding my hand when we reached the green house and when he realized it he quickly let go with a blush.

"Sorry…" I smiled. "It's okay, Harry." He just grinned and soon the other second years arrived, along with Professor Sprout.

Draco avoided looking at me and didn't even talk to Crabbe and Goyle. He seemed a little angry. Ron was guided by Hermione. The redhead was shaking and couldn't bring up the courage to look at me. Hermione just shrugged when she saw me watching them.

I sighed and the lesson started. We would learn how to repot mandrakes. A mandrake is a consisting of a brown humanoid root and green/brownish leaves.

Their screams can be fatal if heard with the naked ear, but the baby mandrakes we were going to repot would merely render us unconscious if we didn't protect our ears. Once they've grown, mandrakes can be cut up and used for a special draught to cure people who have been petrified.

Hermione got housepoints for knowing this stuff. I read something about them too. The part with their screams at least. I still avoided anything that had to do with potions… at least till lessons started and Draco would tutor me.

I inwardly groaned when thinking of that. I wondered if Draco still wanted to tutor me, and if he did, I hoped he would stay low and didn't try anything again.

Right at the moment he was busy with his mandrake, which bit him in the finger. Through his gloves he couldn't really feel that much, but the action alone angered him and he slammed the thing into the new pot.

I gasped when Neville Longbottom, collapsed next to me. Professor Sprout just shook her head and told us to leave him be. That guy really had no luck. When we made our way back to the castle, Hermione was babbling all the time about our next lesson's teacher… Gilderoy Lockhart.

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

**I'm sorry, but I had to end it here. Didn't turn out how I planned it XD So instead of Gilderoy Lockhart, you'll get a little tiny bit of Harelsa :3 Is okay? **

**Don't worry, we'll have DADA the next chapter, promise! **

**See ya next time!**


	11. Second Year, Part 2

**Poppymoore1204: Wow, thanks for your review :) Yeeeah, I really love the title. I know it's difficult to write and all, but I love it anyways XD And it's gonna be even more fitting when we reach the fourth year ;) One question: Can you read minds? It's kinda creepy how you guessed what I was going to do with Elsa and the polyjuice potion XD Let's see how that turns out in the end, shall we? XD But it'll take a while till we get there. And don't worry, I'm not a fan of Relsa either, I can promise you there will be no such thing. But a little crushing doesn't hurt ;) Also, thanks for recommending my story, I'm flattered *blush* And to answer your last question: He was angry cause Elsa told him she wants to be alone and then he sees her together with Harry.**

**Gorgeousoxtg: I've watched the deleted scene and I've written it down immediately after watching XD I left out the part with the pixies, but I may use that later. But read for yourself :3**

**Sondrex76: You'll have to wait a little longer to read about that, dear ;) I won't tell too much, but what I can tell is that the others won't find out about her powers in the second or the third year ;) About the princess part… I haven't really thought about how to let that happen yet, but I'll think of something.**

**Sir V: Glad you start to like the idea of Drelsa xD And… yeah… Luna/Elsa really is creepy… I have nothing against femslash, but that… no XD**

**Guest(with a special long review): Not sure about Ginny and Harry yet, cause I'm not sure about who to pair Elsa with in the end. I have to say I don't like Ginny very much (crazy, huh?)… We'll have to see about that all when the time has come ;)**

**All the other anonymous reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Frozen**

**Enjoy!**

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

When we entered the classroom for DADA, I almost wanted to turn around and leave immediately. The room was full of pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart. How can one man be so full of himself?

All of the girls were completely dazed by the classroom; and I seriously couldn't understand why. Well… maybe he was nice and charming. Hermione was sitting next to a girl of Hufflepuff, right behind were Harry and Ron and behind them I sat down.

"Can I sit with you?" I looked up at Draco. His voice wasn't gentle, nor was it harsh. He sounded… neutral. I considered telling him no. But that was weak. I couldn't show him how it was affecting me.

"Sure." I was expecting him to start babbling again and trying to apologize and everything. Nothing like that happened. He just sat down and watched the front of the classroom.

Ron and Harry briefly looked back to glare at Draco, who glared just as bad. Neither of them spoke a word, but the silence was worse than any argument.

I was glad when Professor Lockhart finally entered the room, ten minutes late. The girls didn't mind and were just amazed by him.

Already after the first five minutes I could tell this guy didn't know anything about the subject he was teaching. He was only talking about himself… and he wanted us to take a test to see how much we already knew.

Surprise, surprise, the test wasn't really about DADA. I almost didn't believe my eyes when I read the first few questions. He asked us about his favorite color and other useless things. I blinked and looked over to Draco, who had his face scrunched up.

"Who the fuck knows what his first pet was?!" He whispered, maybe a little too loud. Some of the other students chuckled, but the so called Professor didn't seem to notice.

I took my writing feather and shook my head while trying to answer the questions. Actually it was all guessing. I could see most of the others do the same.

After 30 minutes he took the tests back and soon it was clear that he was disappointed. How could we not know his favorite color? I wasn't surprised Hermione got every question right… even in this bizarre test.

"I see we'll have a lot of catching up to do!" The teacher grinned, his pearly white teeth shining. I frowned when he started talking about his birth. I raised my hand hesitantly.

"The young lady? I know what you want, girl. After class you can fetch an autograph." The girls giggled and awed.

"No, Sir… Actually I wanted to ask if we could talk about how to defend ourselves against dark arts?" A few of the girls gasped and the boys chuckled, when Lockhart looked taken aback. I almost wanted to take it back when he seemed to be close to tears.

"Excuse me, Sir." I started in a sweet voice and put on a nice smile. He could be a real baby as I learned now, but he was still a teacher; and if I wanted good grades I had to soothe him somehow. "What I meant was… Of course we've all read about your great life and how you grew up to be the wonderful man you are now. And now we'd love to hear about the adventures that made you so famous, Professor…" I almost wanted to gag. I should get an award for my acting skills.

However, it did have the desired effect. Lockhart was flattered and happy and started to tell us about how he defeated a dragon. I buried my face in my hands and let out a sigh. From the corner of my eyes I could see Draco looking at me and opening his mouth.

"Say something and I'll tell Lockhart you're his greatest fan…" Draco bit his lip to suppress a laugh. "Do I have to kiss his feet then too? Or is it enough if I say what you said?" I glared at him with a pout and decided to just ignore him for the rest of the lesson… which was only minutes later. Before Draco or I could stand up, Lockhart was sitting down on our table. Harry and Ron were waiting at the door, watching us.

"Miss Winters, I believe?" I nodded, forcing out a small smile, while Draco bit his lip hard to keep from laughing out loud. Lockhart didn't notice and just kept grinning.

"You seem to be a great fan, so I thought we-" I know, princesses shouldn't interrupt other people, but I had to rescue myself.

"Sir, I'm sorry. The thing is… Draco here was the one telling me what to say. I was raised in a muggle orphanage; I didn't read any of your books. But my good friend did, and you could say he is your greatest fan. I bet he would do anything to hear about your childhood, professor!" Draco looked at me in shock. However, Lockhart didn't seem to notice.

"Is that so? Well… I'd be glad to tell you about that. Good thing it's lunch time. Why don't you come to my office and I'll tell you everything about me?" While Draco was trying hard to talk himself out of this I quickly ran out of the room with a giggle.

I hurried to close the door and Harry and Ron laughed with me. "That was great, Elsa!" My laughter quieted down when I looked at the redhead. He still didn't apologize to me. He seemed to notice that too and blushed, looking down to his feet.

"Um… So… I just wanted to say I'm… you know…" I rose an eyebrow and winked at Harry, who giggled.

"Yeah? You're what?" I wasn't mad at him anymore, but a little teasing couldn't hurt.

"I… I'm… s-sorry..." he mumbled.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch that. Could you repeat that please?"

"I said I'm sorry!" I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Now, was that so hard?" He blushed more and pushed my hand away.

Harry and I laughed and we made our way to the great hall for lunch. Ron soon was laughing too when we were making fun of Lockhart.

XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxXxxxxLINEBREAKxxxxX

Lunch time was almost over. The great hall was pretty cleared, only a few students were left. The Ravenclaw table was the emptiest. All of the seventh, sixth, fifth and fourth years were already gone for classes and most of the others went to study before their classes started. Luna was sitting on the opposite side of me.

Suddenly the large door opened. I looked over and saw Draco enter the hall. He seemed mentally exhausted and rubbed his ears… and I understood why. Lockhart entered shortly after and was still talking about himself as he made his way to the teacher's table, followed by the gazes of at least twenty girls.

I couldn't help but grin and looked down on my plate to hide it. I gasped when suddenly two hands were on either side of my plate and I felt a body behind mine. I rose my head, but didn't get to turn around when I felt a hot breath next to my ear.

"You'll get that back, Elsa." Draco… As soon as he has come he was gone again. When he sat down on the Slytherin table he looked at me with a smirk. Oh God, what did he plan?

XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxXxxxxLINEBREAKxxxxX

Two days passed and nothing special had happened. The tutoring with Draco wouldn't start till next week, so I didn't see any reason to be near him. I didn't want to admit it, but his little "threat" was making me nervous. He wouldn't do anything to really harm me, would he?

Apparently the reason Harry and Ron weren't there the first evening was that they crashed Mr. Weasley's flying car into the so called Whomping Willow. Already the next morning he got some sort of talking – excuse me – shouting letter from Mrs. Weasley.

That was quite funny, actually. I was chatting away with Luna, when suddenly Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard from the Gryffindor table. When the red letter was done scolding Ron it destroyed itself, leaving the redhead as pale as a ghost.

Soon Harry had his first Quidditch training this year. Hermione, Ron and I were sitting on a stone bench near the Quidditch pitch to wait for him and wanted to use the time to study for some test in History of Magic.

Our studying was interrupted when we saw the team of Gryffindor walk by, but they were stopped by the Slytherin's team. It seemed like they were having an argument, so we decided to walk over.

Apparently the Slytherins got a new seeker… Draco. Mister Malfoy senior bought new brooms for the whole team. After Hermione said their teammates made it in with pure talent, they didn't have to buy their way in, the blond insulted her, calling her a mudblood. Before I could even open my mouth to make him shut up, Ron had already pulled out his broken wand and tried to hex Draco. Of course it didn't work and soon Ron was vomiting large slugs.

I helped him up, along with Harry and glared at Draco. When he saw my gaze he looked down to his feet, but didn't say anything. The rest of the team just laughed and continued their way to the pitch. We decided to bring Ron to Hagrid.

I was really disappointed of Draco. Was this his way of getting revenge? Or did he just want to seem "cool" in front of the team? I couldn't tell and I didn't want to know. He had _promised_ me to behave, and he broke this promise. No fancy words will make me forgive him this time.

Hermione was really hurt by Draco's words and I tried to comfort her at Hagrid's cabin while Ron just continued to vomit the slugs into a bucket. Since Harry didn't know what a mudblood was, Hagrid explained it to him and managed to cheer my upset friend up.

Back in the castle we were stopped by Professor McGonagall. She finally decided what the boys' detention will be: Ron has to polish all of the school's trophies and prizes, and Harry got the jackpot… He is allowed to help the great Lockhart with his fan mail…

On our way to the Gryffindor's common room so Harry could change, said boy tried to persuade Ron to switch their duties. Of course the redhead refused. He'd rather scrub every inch of Hogwarts with a toothbrush than spend a minute of his free time with Lockhart.

While Harry was changing, Hermione and Ron were discussing something about the Nearly Headless Nick – their house ghost – leaving me some time to think about a certain blond boy.

I just couldn't understand him. It was like he was two different people. One time he's absolutely nice and all, and the next time he's an… an asshole! There, I said it. Princesses shouldn't have such a potty mouth, but being surrounded by teenagers didn't really help with that. And it fit. And I felt better after saying it.

Fred and George always told me to just "let it go" and be a little more… normal. Like I could just throw away everything I grew up to be and be a completely different girl. But I tried. Speaking of the twins…

"Hey princess!" They came up from the stairs and I hushed them.

"Hush! I told you not to call me that here!" They mock bowed and grinned at me simultaneously.

"We're sorry, your majesty." -George

"Would your highness prefer any other fitting nick name?" –Fred

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my chest, glaring at them. Hermione just rose an eyebrow. I was glad Ron took over with the explaining.

"That's their nickname for Elsa. Cause she behaves… like she behaves." Hermione giggled while Fred and George bowed again and made jokes about Ron and the slugs before they vanished behind the portrait.

I shook my head. "Those two…" Before I could finish my sentence Harry arrived, changed in his robes. Our next class was Charms, which made me happy. I loved this class and I thought Professor Flitwick is a great teacher. Harry and Ron had other opinions, but Hermione liked him as well… not as much as Professor Lockhart of course…

XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxXxxxxLINEBREAKxxxxX

After dinner Harry and Ron had to go to their detention and Hermione went to tutor one of the younger students, which left me to spend some time on my own. I've noticed Draco watching me the whole dinner time and once I've finished my pizza slice I hurried to leave the great hall.

I just knew he was going after me, so I practically ran through the halls and took several turns to get away. When I reached the girl's bathroom in the first floor, I entered it and put my ear to the door. Only seconds later I heard running footsteps. They stopped near the door, but then he was running again.

I didn't want to talk to him. He'd either finally take his revenge… or he'll want to apologize. But I didn't want to hear it anymore. He'll make me forgive him and then he'll promise again he'll change. And weeks later he'll do the same again. I just-

"Who are you hiding from?" I let out a scream when I heard a female voice behind me, and immediately put my hand to my mouth. I just hoped Draco didn't hear the scream. When I turned around, I saw it was a ghost. I frowned, she was just a girl, not much older than me. She was wearing the robes of Ravenclaw.

"W-Who are you?" She put on a pout and started crying. "Hey, hey, hey, stop crying! What's wrong?"

"Nobody knows me! Why would they, I'm just the fat Myrtle, the ugly Myrtle, the-" Her weeping was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Elsa? Is that you?" Draco again… I rolled my eyes and ran to one of the toilet stalls, motioning for the ghost named Myrtle to be quiet. As soon as the stall door closed the door to the bathroom opened. I couldn't see anything, but what I heard was enough.

"BOYS ARE NOT ALLOWED HERE! GET OOOOOOUUUUT!" I covered my ears to block out Myrtle's howling and soon the door was shut. I dared to open the stall door and smiled gratefully at the ghost when I saw she's chased Draco away.

"Thank you!" She grinned at me and levitated down towards me. "No problem… I've been there. I know how that feels. To be bullied so much that you go hide in the bathroom to cry and just be depressed cause nobody likes you…" I briefly thought about telling her that he wasn't exactly bullying me, but the thought was quickly thrown aside when she started weeping again.

"The mean Olive Hornby… She bullied me every day because of my glasses… If she hadn't done that, I would still be alive!" I looked at her with sympathy.

"Did you… did you kill yourself?" The ghost gasped. "NO! I'm not dumb! Why would I kill myself?!" I was about to answer when she continued. "No… I was there in this stall, right there. And when I opened the door I was dead." I frowned and wanted to ask her how exactly she died, when the door was opened again. It was Hermione. Myrtle howled when she saw her and flew down the toilet.

"There you are! You wanted to come to the library so we could get Ron and Harry from their detention together, remember?" I nodded and shrugged.

"I know… but Draco was following me and I wanted to avoid talking to him, so I hid here. And Myrtle, the ghost, -" Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled me with her.

"So you've met the Moaning Myrtle. You shouldn't listen to her, she's crazy."

"She seemed so… sad. She was bullied when she was alive." Hermione shook her head. "There are many people that are bullied. And they are strong enough to not kill themselves." Now I was the one shaking my head.

"She said she didn't kill herself, she-" Harry and Ron came running up to us.

"Guys! You'll never believe what just happened! I was helping Lockhart with his fan mail and suddenly I heard strange whispering voices… and… Lockhart didn't hear anything… It was like they were just in my head…" We looked at each other. Sounded like there was another adventure to come…

Since my common room was close they decided to escort me there in case Draco was still searching for me. We were talking about the strange voice when we noticed some spiders on the ground. It was strange, they were all crawling in a line out of the window. And if this wasn't strange enough, there was something wet on the ground. We followed the trace and stopped in our tracks at what we found…

Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, was hanging on a torch bracket, petrified. I gasped and we took a step back. Behind her, on the wall was something written with what seemed to be blood…

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE_

So we were right… The adventure did just start…

**XxxxxFROZENxHPxxxxX**

**Yaaaaay, another chapter done! XD Sorry if it was boring -.-' My brain overflows with ideas for the fourth+ years… BUT I'll do the best I can to make the second and third year cool too XD **

**Next chap will have the explaining of the chamber of secrets, the rogue bludgers and maaaaaaybe the duelling club xD**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
